Daisuki DaYo!
by Rein Yuujiro
Summary: Rin Kagamine adalah seorang artis yang kian naik daun. Walau begitu Rin hanya sekolah di SMA biasa. ia bahkan menyukai orang biasa, Kaito-senpai. tetapi Len Takehiro, sahabatnya sejak kecil menyukainya! LenRin. RinKaito. R&R please? First Fic!
1. Start!

Ini fic pertamaku minna :D enjoy

Disclamer: I don't own Vocaloid ;3 voca belongs to YAMAHA

.

.

"Daisuki Da-yo!" by Rein Yuujiro

.

.

Kata kata yg bercetak miring menandakan: bunyi, suara hati dan kata yang di tekankan.

WARNING: agak OOC dan banyak typo lol

.

.

[Author's P.o.V./NormalP.o.V.]

'_kakuyuugouro nisa __tobikonde mitai to omou_

_massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei_

_kakuyuugouro nisa tobikonde mitara soshitara_

_subete ga yurusareru youna kigashite'_

_Plok! Plok! Plok!  
><em>Suara tepukkan tangan menggema di konser tersebut.

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Minna!" Kata perempuan berambut pirang usai menyanyi. Ia pergi ke belakang panggung.

"Nyanyian yang bagus Rin!" Kata Len memuji.

Ya, perempuan tadi adalah Rin Kagamine saat ini dia adalah penyanyi yang sedang naik daun.

"Leenn~"

Dan ini adalah Len Takehiro, sahabat Rin. Mereka dekat dari kecil. Muka mereka juga mirip.

"udah selesai acaranya?" Tanya Len

"iya, udahh. Tadi lagu terakhirku, meltdown"

"yaudah, pulang yuk. Kuanter :D"

"eeh? Seriuss? Makasih lennttchi~"

* * *

><p>Walaupun sedang berada di puncak kepopulerannya, Rin hanya sekolah di SMA biasa(yaa, walaupun rumahnya aga besar-_-"). Di SMAnya semua orang mengetauhi tentang dirinya yang merupakan seorang artis, tapi tidak ada yang berani macam-macam, sebab Len selalu melindunginya. Rin sangat ramah layaknya teman teman biasa. Bahkan ia hanya menyukai orang yang biasa yaitu kakak kelasnya.<p>

"uhh… Anooo" Kata Rin terbata bata memanggil Kaito kakak kelasnya.

"Hayoo~ ngapain Rin~" ledek Len tiba tiba dari belakangnya

"huwaa!" kaget Rin

"Ah, Ohayou Rin,Len" senyum Kaito ramah menyadari bahwa Rin ada di belakangnya

"o-ohayou" kata Rin dengan muka merah. Ya, Kaito-senpai lah orang yang disukainya.

"ohayou, ini nih si Rin dari tadi pingin ngomong kalo… mfff" kata kata Len terpotong karena Rin menutupi mulutnya

"eh? Ehehe, Kita telat lho Len~ ehehe duluan ya Kaito-senpai~" Kata Rin langsung menarik pergi Len

"BAKAA!"

"habis lama banget cuman ngajak pergi doang" cetus Len kesal

"Ssstttt, jangan keras keras Len! Suaramu itu udah kayak TOA!"

"Gimana Rin udah ngajak si diaa?" Tanya sebuah suara dari belakang

"Miku! Belum.. gara gara si Len yang bodoh ini!" kata Rin kepada Miku. Perempuan berambut tosca diikat teal panjang sekaki ini adalah sahabat Rin dan Len.

_Teng! Teng!_ Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi mereka pun masuk ke kelas

* * *

><p>"ya, anak-anak karena sebentar lagi ada festival sekolah, lebih tepatnya seminggu lagi, jadi kalian akan mempersembahkan 1 acara dari setiap klub kalian, maka pelajaran hanya sampai jam 9" kata wali kelas kelas kita, Meiko-sensei<p>

"horeeeee~" teriak semua senang

"Cie Rin~ satu klub sama Kaito-senpai~" ledek Miku

Rin hanya tersipu malu diikuti seringaian senangnya yang manis "ya dia kan ketua klub Seni~"

"yaa tapi tetep aja malu ngajak pergi" Kata Len menjulurkan lidah

"Apa-apaaan! Yaa kan masih belom beranii!" Cetus Rin dengan tangannya disilang " oh ya Len, makan malam ini harus Sushi! Sushi ya! terus buatin cake jeruk yang kemaren ya!"

Aku belum menceritakannya tapi mereka itu tinggal ber-dua. Sebab mereka bertetangga, lalu sejak setahun yang lalu, Ayah Rin yang merupakan seorang Duta Besar, ditugaskan keluar negeri. Karena Rin tidak mau meninggalkan jepang lantas Rin dititipkan pada Len yang Ibunya baru meninggal sedangkan Ayah Len bekerja diluar kota dan baru pulang setahun sekali.

"udah kayak apa aja deh.. Rin kayak suami terus Len kayak istrinya" kata Miku terbahak bahak

"Apaa?" kata Rin dan Len bersamaan

Tetapi kata kata tersebut tidak dapat membuat Miku berhenti terbahak malah Miku tertawa makin keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ya, sudahlah, aku mau langsung ketemu Kaito-senpai" kata Rin langsung pergi dengan senang

"Nee Len, langsung ke klub yuk" ajak Miku. Len mengangguk menyetujui.

Klub yang diikuti Len adalah klub musik. Len sangat suka bermain gitar sehingga dia mengikuti klub tersebut. Sedangkan Miku ikut klub memasak. Kue buatan Miku sangatlah enak! Mungkin berkat ia mengikuti klub tersebut.

Koridor Vocaloid High School ini penuh dengan anak-anak berlalu lalang sibuk dengan kegiatan klubnya.

"Rin terlihat senang sekali, diruangan bersama Kaito-senpai" Kata Miku tersenyum simpul

Len tidak mengubris-kan kata Miku tersebut, ia hanya terdiam dan mencoba menjaga image _cool_nya

"Nee, Len. Kau menyukai Rin-chan kan? Hmm..?" kata Miku tersenyum sinis

[Len's P.o.V.]

"Nee, Len. Kau menyukai Rin-chan kan? Hmm..?" kata Miku tersenyum sinis

"Apaan? Engga kok!" kataku membuang muka untuk menutupi mukaku yang merah seperti tomat

"_please_ Len jangan tsundere deh! udah keliatan kok, kau tidak bisa mengelabui Ratu Tsundere ini nih!" Kata Miku mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Ratu Tsundere. Yaa, memang sih Miku itu Tsundere banget. "yaa, dia kan bener suka si kaito-senpai, yaa kemungkinan 20%" kata Miku menasehatiku

"hey! Hey! Kok jadi kayak peramal, kemungkinan tersebut bisa nambah kapan saja kan?" kataku membantah kata kata Miku tersebut

"ah, akhirnya si tsundere angkat bicara" ledek Miku

"Hey.. kau sama sekali engga membalas perkataanku!" kataku kesal

"oi Miku! Bantuin bawa papan stand klub kita ini dong!" kata Lilly-senpai yang merupakan ketua klub memasak

"haai'! sebentar senpai!" Kata Miku "duluan yaa _tsundere-kuunn~_"

"Hey! Berehenti memanggilku tsundere!"

"…eh eh kalian ga ke klub Seni?.." bisik beberapa anak

_Eh? Klub Seni? Itu kan anak anak klub Seni?_

"..iya males nih, engga ada yang ke sana tuh…"

"… iya tadi kulihat cuman ada si Kagamine dan Shion-senpai…"

_Rin! Dia Cuma berduaan dengan si Kaito?_

"Hei! Benarkah Rin cuma berdua dengan Kaito?" kataku bertanya kepada salah seorang anak yang berbicara tadi, Tei Sukone, teman sekelas.

"i-iya tadi dia Cuma berdua" jawabnya kaget

"Tck!" aku berdecak kesal

~To be continued~

* * *

><p>AN: Yaaa itulah end dari chappie 1 :3 hoped you all liked it! R&R please *puppy eyes*

Len: aku... tsundere banget ya...

Rein: ya seperti itulah kau nak!

Rin: gapapalah leen~... aku si tokoh utama aja perannya dikit di chappie 1 ini... *menangis dipojok*

Rein: hei hei kalian berdua... okee will update soon :3


	2. Dark

Rein: yeeiy ketemu lagi di chappie 2 :3

Rin: sok imut *sinis*

Rein: hee? Gomen gomen *nangis* maaf kalo belom bagus… saya masih newbie banget..

Len: betul itu! Masa Rin ga sadar persaan gue! *melindas Rein*

Rein: gomennnnn D: anyway it start HERE *nunjuk kebawah*

.

.

"Daisuki Da-yo!" by Rein Yuujiro

Chapter 2: Dark

.

Disclamer: I don't own Vocaloid ;3 voca belongs to YAMAHA

Kata kata yg bercetak miring menandakan: bunyi, suara hati dan kata yang di tekankan.

WARNING: agak OOC dan banyak typo lol

.

_"Hei! Benarkah Rin cuma berdua dengan Kaito?"_

"_Tck!"_

.

.

[Still Len's P.o.V.]

'Rin!' Itulah yang ada dipikiranku sekarang yang sedang berlari kearah ruang Seni.  
>Terlihatlah disitu pandangan yang cukup menyedihkan bagiku. Rin bersama Kaito terlihat sangat bahagia.<p>

'yaa, memang sedih, tapi mau apa lagi' gumamku menyender pada tembok sambil menghela napas

"lho? Len? Kok masih disini?" Tanya sebuah suara yang memang kukenal duduk disampingku. Neru, Akita Neru, merupakan ketua klub musik

"uhh.. tidak apa apa kok" senyumku ramah seakan tidak terjadi apa apa sama sekali

"ohh, err.. ke klub yuk Len!" kata Neru semangat dan suara sekeras TOA. Aku yakin yang di dalam pasti dengar, aku pun langsung menarik Neru pergi langsung ke klub.

* * *

><p>[Rin's P.o.V.]<p>

".. ke klub yuk Len!..."

_Len? Tak salah lagi aku mendengar Neru menyebut Len! Len.. Len ada di depan pintu?_

"Rin? Rin?" Kata Kaito melambai lambaikan tangannya di depan mukaku

"Eh? Ma-maaf Senpai!" kataku tersadar dari lamunanku

"tidak apa apa" Kata Kaito-Senpai tersenyum "lagi banyak masalah ya?"

Wajahku langsung memerah melihat senyum manis Kaito-Senpai

"Ti-tidak kok" jawabku

"Kalo gitu mikirin orang ya? Orang yang Rin-chan sukain" kata Kaito-Senpai cengar cengir menampakkan gigi putihnya berderet.

_Orang yang kusukain ada di depanku bodoh!_

"bu-bu-bukan! Ja-jadi kita buat lukisan apa untuk festival?" kataku sedikit terbata bata

"uumm.. kalo menurutku sih karena ini ulangtahun sekolah.. kita buat gambar sekolah kita di canvas yang besar dan menuliskan selamat ulang tahun gitu?" usul Kaito-senpai

"ide bagus Senpai! Setuju banget!" kataku

"oke setuju ya? Karena harus dibilang ke kepala sekolah untuk minta canvas dan berbagai perlatannya maka baru bisa dikerjakan senin(besok minggu), kita pulang aja yuk?" Jelas Kaito-Senpai

"U-un!" kataku mengangguk

* * *

><p>[Len's P.o.V.(maaf pergantian POVnya cepet banget! TAT)]<p>

Aku berjalan ke ruang musik bersama Neru dan langsung mengambil gitarku.

"Jadi sebaiknya kita menampilkan apa?" kata Neru kepada semua anggota klub

"Bagaimana kalau menyanyikan cukup 2 lagu? Waktu kita kan hanya 10 menit kurang bukan?" Usul Gumi

"Betul! Tapi… Rui Vokalis kita kan sakit… dia dan Len meruapakan Vokalis paling bagus diantara kita semua, tapi tidak mungkin hanya Len yang bernyanyi bukan?" jelas Neru "Hey, Len, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku tidak mengubris perkataan Neru karena sibuk menulis lyric lagu di selembar kertas smbil memainkan not not gitarku.

Saat aku sadar semuanya menatapku. "Hah?" tanyaku bingung "O-oh maaf aku sedang buat Lyric lagu hehe"

"Lagu apa?" Tanya Piko

"Ini lagu untuk debut Rin selanjutnya, judulnya 'You'" Jawabku

"Wah, Wah, kau memang manajer ke-2nya yaa" Ledek Gumi

"_Urusai!_" kataku memalingkan muka karena malu

"Hm.. bagaimana kalau yang menyanyi lagu pertama Rin? Menyanyikan Lagu 'You' tersebut, Lagu ke 2nya baru kita semua bernyanyi bersama" kata Miki yang sama sekali tidak memalingkan wajahnya sibuk membaca buku

"Ide bagus!" kata Neru "Len! Kau ajak Rin ya?"

"E-eh iya"

"Nah rapat ini dibubarkan, besok kabarkan aku ya Len? Kirimi aja aku e-mail di: Cyber_Neruneru" Kata Neu sambil bertukar e-mail denganku

"oke, aku: Len_BananaPrince"

Aku bergegas keluar dari ruangan musik dan berdiri di depan ruang klub Seni. Masih tampak sebuah pemandangan menyedihkan.

_Menyedihkan? Heh, memang betul._

Aku memasang Headphoneku dan memulai memutar lagu dari I-podku sembari menyenderkan punggungku ke tembok dan mulai duduk.

_Lama sekali. Rin tahu kan dia ada pemotretan?_

Tak lama, Pintu ruang music pun terbuka. Rin dan Kaito tampak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"L-len! Sedang apa menungguku?" seru Rin kaget melihatku menunggunya

Aku menghela nafas dan berkata "Rin gimana sih.. Aku kan harus mengantarmu ke tempat pemotretan lagipula kerjaanku sebagai 'manajer ke2 mu' itu masih banyak"

"Ah! Iya hehehe" katanya tersenyum " Kalau begitu du-duluan ya Senpai"

Aku tersenyum kepada Kaito. Dia tersenyum balik kepada kami berdua dengan tulus. Sayangnya senyumku itu tidak tulus-Ralat!-_SANGAT!_ Tidak tulus.

"Un, Jyaa nee" katanya kepada kami berdua

Aku dan Rin masuk kedalam mobil dan langsung menancapkan gas menuju gedung pemotretan. Kalian pasti berpikir, Hey! Aku ini sudah 17 tahun! Memang belum ber-SIM tapi aku tak peduli tuh! (Rein: Dasar Len nakal!)

Kami sampai dengan selamat pada tujuan. Aku melepaskan Blazer sekolah kami yang berwarna pasir tetapi tetap memakai dasi. Aku menggantungkan Blazerku pada pundakku. Kami menaiki Lift hingga lantai 19 dan bertemu seorang Diva yang tidak asing dengan kita semua, Luka Megurine.

"Kyaaaa Rin-chan~" kata Luka memeluk Rin

"Luka-chaan~" kata Rin balas memeluk

"Yo!" kataku menyapa Luka

"Hai Lenny si shota~ ngapain ikut ke sini?" Tanya Luka balik

"Aku tidak SHOTA! Huh, aku kan manager ke 2 si 'Anak ini'" kataku mengusap puncak kepala Rin

"Memang Kerjamu ngapain?" Tanya Luka

"Tentu saja: Mengecek Fan Mailnya, Melihat Acara yang bisa didatangi, dan bla bla bla" kataku malas menjelaskan

Luka hanya tertawa dan menjawab"Yasudah, aku masih ada sesi wawancara. Duluan yaa~"

Rin pun masuk kedalam ruang ganti baju. Sedangkan aku duduk didepan meja riasnya dan mengecek Fan Mailnya. Rin pun datang kedepan meja rias juga dan mulai merias wajahnya yang cantik itu. Aku menatapnya melalui kaca dan dia juga menatapku.

"Nee Len, Kita itu mirip ya" kata Rin tertawa kecil. Wajahku merona merah dan hanyak ber-hem-saja lalu kembali mengecek Fan Mail. Rin kembali tertawa kecil.

Tak lama Rin selesai merias dan pergi keluar. Aku menatap kaca dan berkata"iya, kita sangatlah mirip, Rin"

Selesai pemotretan kami berdua pulang.

* * *

><p>"Rin, Kau mandi duluan saja aku mau masak" kataku membuka pintu rumah<p>

Rin mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku pun mulai memasak sushi dan cake jeruk kesukaannya.

"Baunya enak sekali Len! Aku makan ya?" kata Rin seusai mandi wjahnya bagaikan malaikat (Rein:Lebay ah!, Len: bodo!)

"Makan sepuasmu Tuan Putri" kataku "Setelah ini aku mau mandi, kau yang cuci piring ya?"

"Hihihi Len, mungkin kata Miku benar, kita seperti suami-istri" kata Rin tertawa. Dia memang tidak masalah menyebut kita suami-istri itu toh hanya bercanda dan kita sahabat yang sangat dekat. Tetapi, walau begitu, aku _senang_.

* * *

><p>Selesai mandi aku tidak bertemu dengan Rin. Kenapa kalian Tanya? Sebab Rin tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun dari kamarnya yang ditutup. Aku tidak ingin meganggunya, mungkin dia sedang mengerjakan PR dari Akaito-Sensei. Aku? Aku sih sudah selesai tadi saat menunggu Rin pemotretan. Aku memtuskan untuk membaca buku sambil minum jus pisang bukan bir(Rein:Hey yaiyalah kau masih dibawah umur!)<p>

Aku mulai membuka buku yang kusuka, Kerajaan Pisang(Len:Hey! Tak ada judul lain apa? Rein: gomeen abis bingung).

Hem… aku menyeruput jusku. Ceritanya cukup menarik. Baru sekitar 20 halaman aku membaca 'Kerajaan Pisang' tiba tiba…

SRET

Ah! Great! Mati lampu pada saat lagi seru serunya baca 'Kerajaan Pisang'! tapi bukan hanya itu…

"-KYAAAAA! LEN!"

Ugh! Suara Rin membuat gendang telingaku hampir pecah.

Aku mengambil _handphone_ku sebagai penyinar dan keluar kamar menuju kamar Rin.

"Kenapa Tuan Putri?" Tanyaku membuka pintu kamarnya

"Ge-Gelaap!" kata Rin merengek

Aku menghela nafas dan duduk di sofa kamar Rin"memangnya Tuan Putri takut gelap?"

Rin mengangguk kecil. Aku dapat mengetauhi itu karena ia duduk di sampingku.

"Yasudah, aku akan menemanimu disini" kataku menawarkan diri. Hey, _that's what Friends are for right?_ Tunggu ralat _that's what 'Best Friends' are for right?_

Aku merangkul Rin berusaha menenangkannya. Rin pun bersandar pada bahuku.

"Hey Rin? Buku Kerjaan Pisang itu seru lho" kataku membuka pembicaraan. Tak ada jawaban "Rin?"

Rupanya Rin sudah terlelap. Aku melihat Rin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mulai memejamkan mata.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Aku membuka mata dan menyadari bahwa Matahari sudah menampakkan sinarnya yang hangat. Mukaku langsung memerah menyadari bahwa aku tidur di sofa dan Rin tidur dalam rangkulanku.

_**Rin-chan! One email received!**_

_Hum? E-mail di handphone Rin?_

Aku tak ingin membangunkannya dan memutuskan untuk membacanya.

Saat itulah aku melihat nama yang sangat tak ingin kulihat,

_**Kaito**_

To be Continued~

Rein: Chappie 2 OWARI! Dan kedua makhluk(baca:Rin dan Len) masih Tidur xpp well saya akan update sepertinya minggu depan, mungkin? Saa Read & Review PLEASE!


	3. Len's Date?

Yak lanjut chappie 3~ :D

Arigatou gozaimasu yang udah nge-review, kubales lewat PM ya~

Maaf kalau aga lama updatenyaa~

Len: gaperlu basa basi cepat lanjut!

Rin: Betul!

Rein: err… iya, baca disclaimer ya kalian?

Len & Rin: Apa boleh buat

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan punya Rein Yuujiro

WARNING: OOC,typo,ke-gajean.

Daisuki DaYo! By Rein Yuujiro

Chapter 3: Len's Date?

R&R please~

.

.

"_**Rin-chan! One email received!**_"

"_From: Kaito"_

_._

_._

[Still Len's P.o.V.]

_Tck! Buat apa si Kaito ngirim-ngirim e-mail_

Aku mulai membaca e-mail tersebut(Rein: ih Len itu kan privasi orang!)

_**To: RinneyOrangey**_

_**From: KaitoBlueberryAisu**_

_**Subject: Canvas**_

_**Nee, Rin aku telah mendapatkan cavasnya dari kepala sekolah!**_

_**Besok kita mulai gambar ya?**_

_Cih! Apa apaan itu!_

Aku bangun dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Rin dan mengambil selimut untuknya dan mandi tapi sebelum itu aku mengecek _handphone_ku dan ternyata ada satu e-mail dari Neru tadi malam jam 1.

_**To: Len_BananaPrince**_

_**From: Cyber_NeruNeru**_

_**Subject: Alat Musik**_

_**Nee, apakah Len ada acara hari ini?**_

_**Bagaimana kalau kita & anak anak klub Musik pergi ke toko musik dan beli berbagai kelengkapan untuk manggung?**_

_**Kumpul di depan toko 'Music Still Music' jam 10 ya?**_

_Hem? Yasudahlah lagipula Rin maupun aku tak ada acara_

_**To: Cyber_NeruNeru**_

_**From: Len_BananaPrince**_

_**Subject: Re: Alat Musik**_

_**Tidak ada kok, Boleh saja.**_

Dan sent. Aku pun mulai mandi.

[Rin's P.o.V.]

Aku terbangun dari tidurku

_Ng? selimut? Pasti Len_

Aku tertawa kecil dan membuka pintu kamar Len. Ternyata Len baru selesai mandi dan hanya ber celana pendek.

"-kyaaaa!" kataku berteriak kaget. Jelas wajahku langsung memerah

"Ugh!" Len menutup kupingnya karena suaraku yang begitu keras "Tuan Putri sudah bangun ya" lanjutnya memakai kaos putih polos

"Eng… L-Len ma-makasih ya tadi ma-malam" kataku gugup

"Ya sama sama, Tuan Putri mau sarapan apa?" tanya Len lembut

"A-aku saja yang masak!" kataku memaksa

"Hm? Serius nih? Bisa?" kata Len tidak yakin

"Pasti bisa! Len tidak percayaan nih!" kataku mengembungkan pipi sebelah

Len hanya tertawa dan mengusap kepalaku "Yasudah, masak yang enak ya?"

"Pasti!"

Len mengawasiku dari meja makan sedangkan aku mulai memakai celemekku yang bergambar buah jeruk

_Masak apa ya? Telur dadar dan nasi goreng _(Rein:tiba tiba nasi goring-_-)_ saja ya?_

Aku mulai mengambil bahan-bahannya.

_Eh? Tunggu? Bahannya apa saja? Ugh aku kan benar benar tidak bisa masak_

"Err… Len…" kataku pelan

"Kenapa?" jawab Len melepaskan headsetnya

"A-Aku tidak bisa masaak" kataku kecewa

Len hanya tertawa

"He-Hey! Tidak lucu kan!" kataku marah

"Maaf maaf, sudah, sini kuajarkan" kata Len tersenyum tulus langsung mengambil celemeknya dan mulai mengambil bahan bahan dan mengajariku memasak

.

"Yatta! Makasih Lenttchi~" kataku memeluk Len berterimakasih karena Nasi Gorengnya berhasil kubuat

"Apa saja untuk Tuan Putri"

"Huu, apa sih dari kemarin Tuan Putri" kataku mengembungkan kedua pipiku kali ini

"Habis kau ini memang seperti Tuan Putri" kata Len mencubit pipiku "Dan Nasi Goreng ini enak sekali"

"Apanya yang Tuan Putri!" protesku "Nasi Gorengnya Len yang mengajari sih makanya enak"

"Semuanya, ayo Rin makan sudah hampir jam 10 dan kamu belum mandi" kata Len mengingatkanku

"iya iya, aku tahu kok Lenttchi"

.

"Haah~ jus jeruk setelah mandi memang enak" kataku bicara sendiri

"Dasar Rinny maniak jeruk" ledek Len

"Len maniak pisang" ledekku balik dengan menjulurkan lidahku

"Huh, Rin jaga rumah ya? Aku ada janji sampai sebelum makan siang" kata Len

"Janji? Maksudmu date? Dengan siapa?" kataku kaget

"Tuan Putri cemburu? Haha Rahasia dong~" kata Len jahil

"Dasar Lenttchi!" ketusku

"Jaga rumah yaa" kata Len menutup pintu

_Len mencurigakan nih, dia date sama siapa ya? Tapi aku baru tahu kalau dia punya pacar memang sih penggemarnya banyak tapi Len punya pacar itu… tidak mungkin! Sebaiknya ku ikuti saja_(Rein: Rin! Kau seorang stalker!)

Aku mengunci pintu rumah dan diam diam mengikuti Len. Aku mengikuti Len hingga ke sebuah toko musik.

* * *

><p>"Yo, mana yang lain?" sapa Len kepada seseorang<p>

_Siapa? Mukanya tidak kelihatan!_

"Eng… Gumi, Piko, dan Miki mendadak ada urusan katanya… kita Cuma berdua tidak apa apa?" kata seseorang tersebut

_Siapa? Tapi tunggu… suara ini kan…_

"Ya, tidak apa apa lah, toh ini kepentingan klub kan Neru?" kata Len

_Ne-Neru? Ini bukan date sih… untunglah~ Eh? Untung? Tapi tetap saja kuikuti_

"Yosh! Ayo Neru! Aku harus dirumah saat jam 12!" kata Len menarik tangan Neru

"Kenapa? Ada tamu kah?" tanya Neru penasaran

"Ehehe tidak kok, aku harus masak makan siang untuk Rinny~" jawab Len

_Len sangat peduli padaku ya, tapi tunggu Neru itu kan…_

Aku mulai ingat saat aku menguping pembicaraan Sonika-chan dan teman temannya beberapa hari lalu

[Flashback]

Saat itu Aku hendak ke kelas

"Eh Ann kau sudah daftar ke Len's fan club?" kata Sonika

"Belum, ketua Len's fan club belum meng-approve ku" jawab Sweet Ann yang biasa dipanggil Ann oleh teman teman

"Kau tinggal liat saja _update_-an di Forum Situs belakang sekolah yang judulnya: Len Kagamine Fan Club. disitu apa saja tentang si pangeran ada" lanjut Sonika

[End Flashback]

Aku membuka browser di _handphone_ku dan membuka forum itu dan… _update_-an terakhir dari 'Neru is Lenny's sang ketua'- tunggu itu jijik banget.

_**Neru is Lenny's sang ketua (09:25):**_

_**Hari ini aku akan jalan dengan Len :P nanti aku akan menyatakan cinta padanya lho! Jangan patah hati ya semua! HAHAHA**_

_Pede sekali… langsunglah banyak comment gajelas… tapi… dia akan menyatakan cinta! Apa yang bakal dikatakan Len? Aku… harus tau!_

[Neru's P.o.V.]

"Ehehe tidak kok, aku harus masak makan siang untuk Rinny~" jawab Len

"Ooh, memang kalian beneran satu rumah ya?" tanyaku ragu ragu

"Iya, orangtuanya menitipkannya padaku, kami memang sahabat dari kecil" jawab Len enteng.

_Dia hari ini ganteng sekali! Walau dia hanya mamakai jeans panjang berwarna gelap serta baju warna hitam dan hoodie berwarna kuning tapi dia keren! Bukan! Dia Keren SEKALI!_

"…Ru? Neru? Hey?" kata Len memainkan tangannya di depan mataku membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku "Eh? Iya, kenapa?"

"Menurutmu pick gitar mana yang bagus? Yang gambar bintang atau yang kuning polos ini?" tanyanya

"Umm… yang bintang saja deh" kataku

"Okeey, makasih Neru~" dia menyengir

_Oh kami-sama~ terimakasih telah membuat saya bahagia_(Rein: kau Fangirling Neru-_-)

"Neru, aku sudah meminta kepada penjaga tokonya untuk beberapa speaker dan mic dan katanya harus menunggu 1 jam untuk pengambilannya dan aku sudah meninggalkan nomer handphoneku agar dia menghubungiku kalau sudah" jelas Len

Aku mengangguk 2 kali menandakan 'oke'

"Ngapain ya 1 jam? Neru ke café yang baru buka di Mall VoLoid itu yuk?" ajak Len

_Café? E-Eh? Ini serius?_

"A-Ayo" jawabku dengan muka merah

* * *

><p>[Rin's P.o.V.]<p>

_Len ke café dengan Neru! Serius ini? Len kan tidak pernah mengajak cewek jalan, yaa kecuali aku sih, tapi aku kan sahabatnya. Sudahlah kuikuti kedalam café saja_

"Neru mau pesan apa?" tanya Len memasuki Café

"Umm… aku donat tiramisu dan ice chocolate saja ya?" jawab Neru memeluk tangan Len

_Ne-Neru? Dia… Sudahlah Len juga harus bahagia mengurus aku_

"Oke, kamu cari tempat duduk saja biar aku yang bayar" kata Len dengan senyum paling ramahnya

"E-Eh? Aku bawa uang kok!" elak Neru

"Tidak apa apa, justru aneh kan kalau kamu bayarin aku?" Len hanya tertawa kecil

_Bohong? Len tak pernah sebaik itu kepada cewek lain! Mungkin dia memang menyukai Neru_

"Ma-makasih ya Len!" kata Neru senang sekali "Err… aku ke toilet dulu ya?"

_Ne-Neru mau ke toilet? Gimana nih? Aku mau mengumpat dimana? Sedari tadikan aku melihat mereka dari dekat toilet! Tenang Rin! Kau sudah memakai topi dan kacamata lensa tebal bukan? Semoga Neru tidak sadar_

Aku pura pura baru keluar dari toilet dan cuci tangan. Ternyata Neru hanya memperbaiki make-up dan cuci tangan, aku bersikap normal dan mencuci tangan di sebelahnya. Neru menatap ku, _akh!_

"Rin? Kau Kagamine Rin?" tanyanya curiga. Memang sia sia mengelabui Neru!

"Err… bukan, aku bukan Rin Kagamine. A-aku… Ri… Rima! Rima Hiramika(?)!" kataku berkata kepadanya

"Hm? Oh! Rin dirumah ya kata Len" gumamnya "Maaf habis kalian mirip sekali hehe, aku Neru Akita, salam kenal ya?" Neru mengulurkan tangannya

"Salam kenal" aku tersenyum tipis

"Ah aku duluan ya, kasihan Len menunggu" kata Neru

"Ah iya, Len pacarmu?" tanyaku iseng

"…Iya! Kami baru jadian! Dia tampan sekali! Dia menembakku dengan sangat manis lho! Dia itu laki laki rambut pirang yang dipojok itu! Ah sudah ya, senang berkenalan denganmu Rima!" kata Neru **JELAS BERBOHONG! **Langsung pergi

Aku tidak sempat mengubris kata-kata Neru dan tetap meng-stalk mereka

* * *

><p>[Normal P.o.V.Author's P.o.V.]

Neru melahap donatnya sedangkan Len sibuk dengan _handphone_nya dan Rin? Rin masih di dekat toilet mengikuti mereka

Selesai Neru menghabiskan donat dan ice chocolatenya, Len berkata "Sudah selelsai? Kita jalan jalan aja yuk?" Neru pun mengangguk dan tentu saja Rin mengikuti dari belakang

"Nee, Len coba game itu yuk?" ajak Neru ke sebuah permainan 'get the toys!' dengan cara menggerakkan penjapitnya "Aku selalu gagal. Gimana kalau kau coba?"

"Aku? Boleh saja" kata Len meng-iyakan permintaan Neru.

Len sering bermain permainan seperti itu sehingga dengan gampangnya Len mendapatkan sebuah boneka anjing

"Lucunyaa~" kata Neru

"Hm? Kalau begitu buatmu saja" kata Len tersenyum membuat Neru bermuka seperti kepeting rebus

"A-A-Ano! Len!" kata Neru tiba tiba "A… A… Aku…"

"ya?"

'apa yang Neru katakan?' batin Rin mendengarkan lebih jelas lagi tanpa mempedulikan orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Aduh!" ada orang menabrak Rin menyebabkan topi Rin terlepas dan rambutnya terurai. Rin tidak mempedulikannya toh dia masih memakai kacamata ber-frame tebal

"Aku… Aku menyukaimu Len!"

~to be continued~

Rein: Chapter 3 OWARI! *nari bahagia*

Neru: lebih panjang dari biasanya ya

Rein: komentar saja kau Neru -3-

Len: A-Aku di… ditembak… Ne-Ne-Ner-Neru?

Rin: KYAAAAA! JANGAN! JANGAN!

Rein: kalian tunggu kelanjutannya saja yaa~ *evil smirk*

Review please?


	4. Menginap

Hai minnaaaa~ :3

Gomene Late Update -3- saya lagi pecan ulangan di sekolah :3 & makasih semua untuk reviewnya :")

Dan dimulai dari sinii~

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan punya Rein Yuujiro

WARNING: OOC,typo,ke-gajean.

.

.

Daisuki DaYo! By Rein Yuujiro

Chapter 4: menginap

R&R please~

.

.

_"Aku… Aku menyukaimu Len!"_

_._

.

[Normal/Author's P.o.V.]

_Neru? Menyatakan cinta padaku!_

"Ma… Maaf… Tapi bukan Neru yang kusukai" jawab Len

"Siapa?" Neru tersenyum pahit.

'Fyuh… Untunglah tapi siapa?' batin Rin

"Ri…" Jawab Len

Tiba-tiba Semua orang yang sedang berjalan melihat kearah Rin

"Eh?"

"Rin! Kau Rin Kagamine artis itu kan?" kata seseorang "Iya! Itu pasti Rin-san!" jawab orang lain. Alhasil semua orang datang meminta tanda tangan dan foto

"E-Eeh?" Rin hanya sweatdrop melihat semua fansnya 'Siapa yang disukai Len? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan suara gemuruh fans ini!'

Len & Neru langsung kaget mendengar suara orang-orang menyebut nama Rin

"Rin sedang apa dia ke sini!" Len sangat bingung

Neru menghela nafas. "Aku tahu, Rin lah yang Len suka" Len hanya terdiam dengan muka blushing

"Dia cantik, seorang artis, Banyak uang tidaklah sebanding denganku" Neru menyerah dan berjalan melewati Len dengan tatapan cool tapi matanya berair "Terimakasih untuk hari ini"

Len menarik tangan Neru dan memeluknya(Rein: OHMAIGAT! Memang lagi pengen bikin sedikit LenNeru -3-)

"Bukan! Bukanlah karena itu aku menyukai Rin!" kata Len

Neru ber-blushing-ria sekarang mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus "La-Lalu, Ke-Kenapa?" Tanya Neru terbata-bata

"Dia itu baik, sangat peduli kepada temannya, tidak pernah egois dan… dan… maaf aku tiba tiba memelukmu" kata Len melepaskan pelukannya dengan muka sedikit merah

"Aku… tidak terlalu mengenal Rin-chan" kata Neru pelan

Sebuah senyuman penuh arti tertera dimuka Len

"Hehe kalau begitu aku punya ide!" seringai Len menarik tangan Neru

"E-Eeh? Kita mau kemana?"

"Kau akan makan siang di rumahku" Len kembali menyeringai

"A-Apa! Bagaimana soal alat musik kita?" Neru mulai bingung

"Kita ke toko musik sebelum kerumahku dan menulis alamat sekolah agar diantar kesana" jawab Len santai

Rin yang melihat Len dan Neru berkata seperti itu melewati mereka langsung menerobos kerumunan dan sprint dengan kecepatan _inhuman_nya kearah rumahnya

Rin sampai dirumahnya beberapa menit setelah berlari dan langsung melepas kacamata dan duduk di sofa pura pura tak terjadi apapun

Tak lama setelah itu Len pulang dan terlihat pula Neru dibelakangnya

"Tadaima~ Rin Neru ikut makan siang ya?" kata Len tersenyum

Rin menoleh "Boleh saja. Konnichiwa Neru~ sini sini duduk menunggu Len masak"

"Len kah yang memasak?"

"Un!" Rin mengangguk

Neru hanya terdiam menatap Rin yang sedang membaca majalah

"Nee, tadi kalian kemana?"

"Eh? Tadi kami hanya ke toko musik" jawab Neru bingung 'bukankah Rin-chan tadi ada di sana? Apa mungkin itu salah orang?' batin Neru

"Souka~"

semua terdiam setelah itu

.

.

"Nee, klub musik menampilkan apa?"

"Ah! Membicarakan soal pertunjukan kami, maukah Rin-chan bernyanyi bersama Len di lagu terakhir?" Neru memohon

"MAU!" Rinberteriak sangat keras

"Hountou?" Neru terbelalak melihat sikap Rin. Dia selama ini mengira bahwa Rin anak yang pendiam dan sombong yaa, mungkin karena Rin seorang diva, Neru jadi berpikir seperti itu.

Rin mengangguk "Lagu apa?"

"Lagu yang dikarangku" kata Len yang tiba tiba datang

"Len mengarang lagu apa lagi? Judulnya?" Rin bertanya penuh optimis

"Len sudah berkali-kali mengarang lagu?" kaget Neru

"Err... iya, kali ini judulnya 'You'" jawab Len

"Sou-Sou, nanti akan kuhafal demi klub musik!" Rin berkata optimis

"Dan um… makanan sudah siap para Tuan Putri" jawab Len layaknya seorang pelayan

"Uwaaaa, ini semua Len yang masak?" neru terkagum kagum melihatnya. Makan malamnya adalah Oden, lalu ada chicken katsu dan chicken teriyaki dan untuk hidangan penutup ada smoothie jeruk

"Iya, dan Rinny maaf kue chocolate & Jeruk-mu masih di oven hehe" kata Len

"Hee? Yasudah buat cemilan nanti sore saja. Nah Neru makan yuk?" ajak Rin

"Ah iya" Neru duduk di sebelah Rin sedangkan Len duduk di seberang Neru

"Rin, Tadi… kamu pergi keluar ya?" kata Len angkat bicara

"Eh? Aku Cuma ke mini market dekat sini saja kok" sangkal Rin

Len dan Neru ber-oh-ria

"Nee, sehabis makan coba saja Rin-chan dan Len lathan? Bagaimana?" usul Neru

Len dan Rin hanya mengangguk

Selesai makan mereka pun latihan (Rein: Nee, aku takkan mem-spoilerkan lagunya jadi latihannya kita skip sajaa~)

"Akh! Sudah jam 5 sore! Aku harus pulang" Neru langsung panik

"Hee? Kenapa?" Rin tidak ingin Neru pulang

"Ini sudah sore Rinny~ kasian Neru-chan" kata Len

"Bhuu…" Rin mengembungkan pipinya "Yasudah, matta ashita ne Neru-chan!" Rin melambaikan tangan

Len dan Neru turun ke bawah, Rin tidak ikut, dia masih asyik bermain PSPnya

"Betul katamu Len, Rin-chan baik" Neru berkata pelan

Len hanya tersenyum mendengar itu

"Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah Len! Jadi tunggu saja!" Neru berkata dengan semangat lalu tersenyum sangat manis "Matta ne"

Len tertawa kecil "Ya, kutunggu ya. Matta ne" lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada sosok Neru yang pergi

**Esoknya(4 hari sebelum festival)**

"Nee, Rin acara valentine's day hari minggu ini(Festivalnya sabtu) di depan mall shibuya ingin mengundangmu sebagai penyanyi pembuka. Menurutku sih oke oke saja. Tadi aku juga sudah meng-email manajermu dan dia bilang oke. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tutur Len

"Kalau menurut Len bagus sih aku mau saja" kata Rin menyeringai Tapi aku mau menyanyikan lagu 'You'!"

"Eh? mau langsung dimulai single barunya?" Len bertanya

"Iya! oleh karena itu juga aku ingin yang menjadi bandku saat lagu 'You' adalah anak anak klub musik! bisa kan Lenttchi?" tanya Rin bersemangat

"Boleh saja, nanti aku e-mail manajermu dan memberitahu anak anak klub musik" jawab Len

"Nee, panggungnya itu didalam gedung kan?" tanya Rin lagi

"Iya, kita dapat 2 tiket gratis. Kalau aku dan kamu sih sudah gratis masuk, sekarang kita mendapatkan 2 tiket lagi" jawab Len "Mau ajak siapa?"

Rin tersenyum membuat Len memiliki perasaan tidak enak

"Bagaimana kalu Miku dan… Kaito! Sehabis show aku akan jalan jalan dengan Kaito dan memberinya coklat~" Rin melompat senang

'Cih si lelaki eskrim bodoh itu lagi! Apa yang disukai Rin darinya!' batin Len

"Tck" Len mendecak cukup kencang tanpa sadar

[Rin's P.o.V.]

"Tck" Len mendecak cukup kencang

"Eh?" aku hanya bingung dan Len hanya menjawabku dengan sebuah senyum manisnya.

Kita sampai di sekolah. Tidak seperti hari sabtu lalu, hari ini kami pulang jam 2 setelah itu kegiatan klub.

Bel tanda pulang pun berdering…

"Yeay ke klub!" aku berteriak cukup kencang. Aku langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan teman teman.

_Yeay bertemu Kaito!_

Aku memasuki ruang seni dan mendapati Kaito dikelilingi teman-teman perempuannya yang sama sekali bukan anak klub musik!

_Ugh! Aku tidak suka ini!_

"Rin-chan!" Kaito melambaikan tangan dan pergi dari kerumunan perempuan itu kearahku dan merangkulku. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku panas sekarang

"Yuk kita gambar!" Kaito membisikkannya kepadaku

"Memangnya sudah dapat canvasnya senpai?" tanyaku

"Eh? Bukankah aku sudah mengirimimu e-mail tentang itu?" aito mulai bingung

Aku membuka _hanphone_ku. Ah! Ada satu email dari Kaito kemarin pagi! Tapi sudah dibaca!

_Siapa? Len kah? Mungkin dia membacanya dan lupa memberitahuku. Sudahlah!_

"Ehehe iya ada senpai!" kataku mengaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal

"Ayo minna!" Kaito berteriak

**3 Next Day(2 hari sebelum festival)**

Butuh 3 hari kita menyelesaikan lukisan canvas yang sangat besar ini karena bantuan semua anggota, kami masih mempunyai waktu 2 hari sebelum festival! Dan dalam 3 hari itu juga aku harus latihan dengan klub musik! Parahnya, aku juga harus serius menekuni pekerjaanku sepagai artis ini! Kemarin aku harus mengikuti modeling, photo session dan acara kontes menyanyi(Rein: ribetnya hidupmu-_-)

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari mulutku saat aku dimobil bersama Len saat hendak pulang.

"Kenapa Rin?" Tanya Len dengan khawatir

"Aku hanya capek sekali Len, tidak usah khawatir" jawabku menutup mataku

"Hey tidak bisa aku tidak khawatir dong! Aku ini Len Kagamine! Len mana yang tidak mengkhawatirkan sahabatku ini?" Len menatapku lalu kembali fokus menyetir

"Hm… terimakasih Lenttchi" aku tersenyum "Nanti buatkan aku parfait jeruk ya?"

"Dengan senang hati~ Rinny kan sudah bisa lagunya, mending kamu istirahat saja tidak perlu latihan lagi. Oke?" kata Len

"Oke Lenttchi, kamu seperti ibuku saja" aku tertawa kecil dan Len ikut tertawa

**Esoknya…**

"_panggilan untuk anak-anak klub seni harap keruang kepala sekolah sekarang juga, sekali lagi kepada anak-anak klub seni harap keruang kepala sekolah"_ kata speaker sekolah saat jam pelajaran ke2. Aku mendengar itu langsung meminta izin kepada Zatsune sensei keluar kelas

Aku menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah, Kiyteru-sensei yang hanya berjarak 2 kelas dari kelasku. Terlihat disana sudah ada Kaito, Tei, dan Kaiko-chan. Memang klub seni kami hanya memiliki 4 anggota.

"Begini," Kiyoteru sensei memulai "Sensei ingin kalian membuat 1 lukisan lagi, bertema valentine"

"Apa?" aku tidak percaya

"Lukisannya tidak terlalu besar, kalian bisa menyelesaikannya kan?" Tanya Kiyoteru sensei lagi

"Bisa sensei, tetapi kami harus memulai sekarang kalau bisa" Kaito angkat bicara

"Iya, sekolah akan selesai jam 9, kalian mulai buat ya. Ini kanvasnya" Kiyoteru sensei member kami kanvas

Kami semua berjalan menuju kelas bersama

"Mungkin kita harus menginap di rumah seseorang" usul Kaito

"Di rumahku saja!" aku mengusulkan

_Tak apa, yang penting tidak berdua kan?_

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa" kata Kaiko "Aku harus pergi hari ini, kerabatku ada yang sakit, aku saja tidak bisa ke festival"

"Aku juga tidak bisa," kata Tei "Aku mempunyai adik masih kecil dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan sendiri dirumah"

"Kalau begitu kita hanya berdua saja dong!" aku menatap Kaito kaget **sekali**

**~To Be Continued~**

Rein: Owari khufufufufu

Tunggu saja! Ini takkan menjurus ke lemon tapi-3-

Len: TIDAK ADA LEMON BUAT RINNY!

Kaito: Hee? Len overprotective sekali ya-3-

Rin: *blushing* me-mangnya siapa yang mau lemon!

Rein: sudah tunggu saja kelanjutannya~

Jya nee~ R&R pleasee~


	5. Tonight

Gomene for late update -3- sibuk sekolah saya…

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan punya Rein Yuujiro

WARNING: OOC,typo,ke-gajean.

.

.

Daisuki DaYo! By Rein Yuujiro

Chapter 5: Tonight

R&R please~

.

.

"_Kalau begitu kita hanya berdua saja dong!"_

.

.

[Rin's P.o.V.]

Aku memang ingin menginap dengan Kaito berdua tapi... sepertinya akan susah meminta izin kepada Len.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh!" Len menjawab dengan kesal saat aku meminta izin menginap.

"Ta-Tapi! Lukisannya tidak akan selesai jika kita berdua tidak menyelesaikannya malam ini!" aku mulai marah.

"Kaito akan menjadi lelaki sendiri! Aku tidak ingin kalian berdua melakukan hal-"

"Hal apa? Aku tidak akan kehilangan keperawananku hanya karena Kaito akan menginap! Kumohon!" aku mulai menitikan air mata "Miku dan Neru juga akan menginap ya?" aku menghapus air mataku.

"Ta-Tapi Kaito akan tetap menjadi lelaki sendiri selain aku kan?" Len tetap berkeras kepala.

Aku mulai menangis lagi seiring mengatakan "Kumohon." berkali-kali. Len terlihat iba.

"Err… baiklah aku akan mengajak Piko."

"Benarkah? Yeay! Makasih Lenttchi!" aku memeluk Len. Seketika itu juga muka Len memerah.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Err… tidak apa-apa… tapi aku mengajak Piko bukan karena aku ingin Kaito menginap!" jawabnya.

"Terus kenapa?"

"Lu-Lupakan." Len membuang muka.

Dan sekarang rencana menginap berdua dengan Kaito hancur. Kini bertambah menjadi 6 orang, Aku, Len, Kaito, Miku, Neru, dan Piko.

_KRIIIINGG!_

Bel masuk berbunyi untuk pelajaran terakhir (A/N: di chap. Lalu Kepsek Kiyoteru bilang akan pulang jam 9 bukan?). Len berjalan meninggalkanku menuju kelas.

_Len? Apakah ia marah? Padahal kelas kami sama, kenapa ia meninggalkanku?_

Aku tidak langsung kembali ke kelas melainkan memberitahu Kaito bahwa ia boleh menginap.

Aku masuk ke kelas bersama guru pelajaran bahasa kami, Megurine Luka-sensei. Saat aku masuk, aku mendapati Len duduk terdiam dengan muka masam.

_Ada apa?_

[Len's P.o.V.]

_Kaito akan menginap! Orang yang KUBENCI akan menginap! Mungkin ia dan Rin akan melakukan… Gah! Apa yang kau pikirkan Len!_

"Tck!" aku mendecak cukup keras membuat seisi kelas melihatku.

"Ada apa Takehiro-kun?" Tanya Mengurine-sensei.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa sensei!" jawabku.

Aku kembali termenung dan mulai mengirim e-mail ke Piko (A/N: Piko berada di kelas sebelah).

**To: UltraPiko_Power**

**From: Len_BananaPrince**

**Sub: Meet me**

**Saat istirahat nanti temui aku di tempat biasa.**

Dan _sent!_

[Skip Time~]

_KRIIINGG!_

_Yes! Bel sudah berbunyi!_ Aku langsung mengambil tas dan bergegas ke 'tempat biasa'. Dimana kalian tanya? Persembunyian para lelaki popular di sekolah yaitu… Atap sekolah kami! Kunci masuk kesana hanya dimiliki oleh kami, bahkan guru-guru tidak ada yang punya.

Dan yes! Piko sudah berada di sana! Aku mengajak Piko menjauh dari teman-teman lain.

"Piko, nanti malam menginap di rumahku, bisa tidak?" kataku tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ada apa? Tentu saja aku bisa, tapi ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kaito akan menginap." jawabku.

[Piko's P.o.V.]

"Kaito akan menginap." jawab Len.

"HAH?" rasanya rahang bawahku terlepas "Untuk apa dia menginap?"

_KAITO! Ini Kaito yang Len-benci-karena-Rin-suka-dia kan?_

"Rin dan dia harus menyelesaikan lukisan untuk festival besok. Katanya tidak akan selesai jika tidak diselesaikan sekarang" Len menatap langit "Agar mereka tidak macam-macam aku ingin kamu, Neru, dan Miku ikut menginap" Len menatapku.

Aku menghela nafas. "Mereka tidak pacaran bukan? Tapi aku ikut!"

"Terimakasih Piko, pulang saja dulu nanti ke rumahku jam 12 ya." kata Len meninggalkanku.

_Dasar Len._

* * *

><p>[NormalAuthor's P.o.V.]

Len bergegas menuju kelas dan mengajak Rin pulang. Rin hanya terdiam karena ia mengira Len marah kepadanya. Len yang sedang menyetir pun hanya terdiam.

"Piko akan ikut menginap." Len memulai pembicaraan.

"Be-Benarkah?" Rin membalas pembicaraannya.

"Iya, mau makan siang apa ya mereka?"

Rin tersenyum "Su-ki-ya-ki!"

"Baiklah, Miku & Neru bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Un! Mereka bisa! Neru dan Miku di kamar Ku saja!" Kata Rin "Piko?"

"Piko di kamarku saja Kaito di kamar tamu saja beserta lukisan kalian." jawab Len "Nanti aku membereskan kamar tamu dulu."

Sesampai di rumah Len mulai membereskan kamar tamu. Selesai itu Len memasak.

_Ting! Tong!_

"Rin! Bisa kau buka pintu? Aku lagi masak" kata Len.

"Iya, Iya." Rin pun membuka pintu.

"Hai Rin-chan." kata suara tersebut.

"Kaito!" Rin berteriak senang. "Kita mulai menggambar yuk? Len sedang masa.k"

"Permisi, Len." kata Kaito.

Len hanya tersenyum dan kembali memasak.

[Len's P.o.V.]

Aku menghela nafas. Sepertinya aku kecepatan memasak buktinya masih jam 11 dan sukiyakinya sudah jadi.

_Ting! Tong!_

_Siapa? Mungkin Piko dan yang lain._

Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati Piko, Miku, dan Neru.

"Hai Len!" sapa mereka bertiga seperti suara paduan suara yang berirama.

"Hai kalian semua, masuk aja, anggap saja ini rumah kalian." kataku ramah.

"Nee, Itu mobil Kaito?" Tanya Miku.

"Iya, dia sedang bersama Rin diatas, _Berdua._" kataku menekankan kata berdua.

"Sabar ya Len~" kata Piko dan Neru sedikit mengejekku.

"Ah sudah lah, kalian aku antar ke kamar Rin dulu" kataku "Sini Miku, Neru kubawakan barangnya."

"Punyaku?" Tanya Piko.

"Cih bawa sendiri kamu kan laki-laki." aku berjalan keatas diikuti ke-3 orang tadi.

Sesampai di kamar Rin aku menaruh barang Miku dan Neru "Ini kamar Rin."

setelah itu aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan menyuruh Piko menaruh barangnya "Dan ini kamarku."

Aku kemudian mengetuk kamar disebelahku yaitu kamar tamu dimana Kaito tidur, kemudian aku membuka pintunya "Rin! Miku dan Neru sudah datang, makan siang dulu ya?"

"Baiklah! Kita baru saja mau menggambar sketsanya." kata Rin "Yuk Kaito!" Rin kemudian berjalan menarik tangan Kaito melewatiku.

_Hm… jika tidak ada Rin sekarang sudah kubunuh si Ice Cream Freak itu!_

"Sudahlah sabar saja Len." kata Miku.

_Wah! miku seperti bisa membaca pikiran!_

Kami semua makan siang sukiyaki yang kubuat.

"Enak sekali Len!" puji Miku.

"Aku setuju" kata Kaito.

_Ukh! Apasih si Ice Cream Freak itu!_

"Ya, terimakasih, Miku" kataku tersenyum kepada Miku bukan Kaito lalu melanjutkan makan.

Seusai makan Rin dan Kaito kembali menggambar sketsa sedangkan Aku, Piko, Miku, dan Neru duduk di ruang tamu menonton TV.

"Len sabar sekali menghadapi Kaito dan Rin." kata Neru.

"Asal Rin bahagia aku bahagia kok." aku tersenyum pahit.

"Nee, Kalian semua mau bantuin kami?" Rin tiba-tiba turun.

Kami semua mengangguk dan mengikuti Rin. Ternyata Rin dan Kaito baru saja selesai membuat sketsa. Kami diminta untuk membantu mengecatnya.

"Kaito warna ini di bagian mana?" Tanya Rin.

"Di bagian… sini!" Kaito mengecat hidung Rin dengan warna orange.

"Mou! Kaito!" Rin mengecat dahi Kaito dengan warna pink. Kaito membalas dengan mengecat warna merah di pipi Rin. Saat Rin akan membalas, ia tak sengaja tersandung dan menimpa Kaito.

_Brak!_ Aku membanting kuas yang sedang kupegang. Membuat semua terdiam.

"Aku ada urusan." aku berjalan keluar menuju kamarku.

"Len!" Piko mengikutiku dari belakang.

Aku merebahkan mukaku terhadap bantal "Ada apa mengikutiku?"

"Kau menangis ya?"

"Jangan bodoh!" aku melempari mukanya dengan bantal. Kali ini aku menghadap ke langit-langit. Piko berdiri di hadapanku.

"Terus kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tahu kau patah hati kan? Fufufu baru kali ini aku melihat Len patah hati!" ejek Piko.

"Go to hell!" kataku menendang 'itu'nya membuat dia kesakitan dan jatuh menimpaku.

"Len-" Rin, Kaito, Neru, dan Miku memasuki kamarku mendapati Piko menimpaku.

"-KYAAAA! YAOI!" teriak Rin sangat kencang.

"Hey! Si bodoh ini hanya tak sengaja menimpaku kok!" aku buru-buru bangun.

"Wah wah pasangan 'Yaoi' ini menyangkal~" kata Neru mengejek.

"Jangan bodoh!" Aku marah.

"Nee, sudahlah Len" kata Piko "jangan menyangkal kalau kita ini-"

_Bugh!_ Aku menonjok muka Piko. Tidak terlalu keras sih tapi pasti sakit.

"Sa-Sakit!" Piko memegangi pipinya.

"Len, aku baru tahu kamu punya hobi 'Yaoi'." Rin menepuk pundakku.

"Tidak!" mukaku memerah.

"Sudah-sudah." Kaito tiba tiba melerai kami semua.

Aku menarik Piko ke kamar musik dan menghabiskan hariku bermain gitar dengan Piko (A/N: Piko bisa bermain Bass. Dia juga anggota klub musik kan?). Sedangkan Rin dengan Kaito kembali mengecat. Miku sedang membuat kue serta makan malam.

Setelah makan malam Rin dan Kaito tetap menggambar. Kami sisanya bermain kartu dan Video Games membuat kami larut dengan kesenangan sendiri.

* * *

><p>saat Aku sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi bersama Piko. Miku, Neru, Rin, dan Kaito sudah mandi duluan. Kami melewati kamar diamana Rin dan Kaito berada. Aku hanya menghela nafas.<p>

"Jangan sedih Len." kata Piko.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu." jawabku santai.

Piko memilih mandi dahulu. Aku menunggunya sekitar 10 menit dia keluar. _Huh! Untung tidak lama seperti Miku dan Neru mandi tadi!_

Ya kami mandi sekitar jam 8 ini karena Neru, Miku dan Rin mandi bersama yang menghabiskan waktu sekitar 1 jam.

Selesai aku mandi kami berdua berjalan ke ruang tamu. Di sana ada Neru dan Miku.

"Lho? Kok kalian disini?" tanyaku.

"Iya, Rin meminta kami untuk keluar. Dia ingin berdua dengan Kaito." Neru tertunduk.

_Jleb!_ Rasanya seperti disayat pisau. _Sedih… tapi aku harus tersenyum._

"O-Ohh… se-sekarang di…dia masih di sa-sana?" suaraku bergetar. Rasanya seperti ingin menangis sekarang. _Len! Lelaki harus kuat!_

"Len jangan sedih" kata Piko.

"Aku engga-" aku berusaha membuang muka dan pergi tapi Piko mengunci jalanku.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu Len!" kini Piko mulai membentakku sedikit. Aku menunduk menghindari bertatapan dengan Piko.

"Len!" Piko mengangkat daguku melihat mataku yang kini sedikit berair.

"Su-Sugoi! Kyaaaaa Yaoi~" kata Neru dan Miku 'Fangirl-ing'.

"Tidak! Aku tidak Yaoi!" kata Len.

"Jangan _tsun-de-re~_" kata Miku menekankan kata Tsundere.

"He-Hey!" aku mulai marah "Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur. Kalian?".

"Kami juga kalau gitu!" kata Neru.

Aku berjalan didepan dengan Piko. Dibelakangku Neru dan Miku. Kami melewati kamar dimana Kaito dan Rin berada.

Sunyi. Dari kamar tersebut hanya sunyi. _Ada apa? Kenapa sunyi senyap? Jangan jangan…_ aku menatap Piko yang sepertinya satu pikiran denganku, aku mengangguk diikuti Piko dan membuka pintu…

Aku mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang kubenci. Aku takut akan terjadi selanjutnya… aku melihat Kaito mengunci tangan Rin yang bersandar di dinding. Mereka sedang berciuman aku tahu pasti.

Mata Rin terbelalak melihat kami semua di depan pintu.

"-Len!"

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p>Rein: FUFUFU ending yang menggantung. Bagaimana? Kalian suka Yaoinya?<p>

Len: HEEEEEYYYYYYY! *melempari Rein dengan batu*

Rein: gomenasai~ tapi aku ingin bikin Yaoi :P

Saa, TBC yaa~ tapi minggu depan aku tidak bisa update… lagi ujian -3- aku akan update lagi mulai tanggal 22. Sabar ya kawan semuaa~

Dan satu kata lagi, tolong beritahu saya kalau ada Typo. Arigachu XD

* * *

><p>-Yaoi: Boy Love.<p> 


	6. Festival sekolah!

Gomene 1 bulan-an ga update Dx

Saya ada UTS Dx + sibuk DDDx

Setelah UTS saya pengen update TAPI—

Saya sakit dan harus di tempat tidur selama 3 hari==a

GOMENASAI! Aku tahu kalian menyukai RinLen dan mengharapkan banyak RinLen ta-tapi demi drama /shot disini dan di chap terakhir ada RinKaito di sum. Juga udah ada tulisannya sih Dx

Saya sebenernya juga gasuka RinKaito Dx jadi nulis chap ini agak… okay baca sendiri…

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan punya Rein Yuujiro

WARNING: OOC,typo,ke-gajean.

.

.

Daisuki DaYo! By Rein Yuujiro

Chapter 6: Festival sekolah!

R&R please~ *Surprises inside~ fufu*

.

.

"_-Len!"_

.

.

[Normal/Author's P.o.V.]

"Yosh! Sedikit lagi lukisannya selesai!" Kata Rin bersemangat.

"Ini berkat bantuan kalian semua. Terima kasih Miku, Neru." Kata Kaito tersenyum.

"Ah! Ng… sama-sama senpai!" Kata Miku dan Neru.

"Nee," Rin menarik mereka berdua menjauhi Kaito "A-Aku ingin menyelesaikan lukisan ini berduaan de-dengan Kaito. Bi-Bisakah kalian keluar? O-Onegai!" Rin membungkuk meminta izin.

Miku menatap Neru dengan tatapan tidak yakin. Neru pun memelototi Miku memberi sebuah artian 'Aku tidak ingin! Kasihan Len!' dan Miku membalas dengan tatapan 'Yaa aku tahu. Tapi?' dan tentu saja pembicaraan rahasia kedua gadis itu tidak diketauhi sang gadis _honey blond_ karena masih membungkuk.

Akhirnya dengan spontan sang gadis _teal_ dan gadis emas menjawab "Baiklah!"

"Eh serius? Makasih! Nah, kalian tunggu saja di ruang tamu atau mungkin main bersama Len! Dadah!" Rin mendorong keluar Miku dan Neru dan segera menutup pintu sehingga ia kembali berdua dengan orang yang ia sukai.

"Mereka mau kemana?" Tanya Kaito bingung.

"Ng… mereka akan bermain dengan Len katanya!" Jawab Rin berbohong seraya duduk di sebelah Kaito.

"O-Oh," Kaito tersenyum dan menatap Rin yang kini memerah "Terima kasih ya sudah membiarkan aku menginap."

"Ah iya! Itu bu-bukan hal be-besar kok!" Kata Rin mulai gugup. Ia bisa mengetauhi wajahnya kini memerah seperti tomat "Eng… disini panas ya! A-Aku mau buka pintunya dulu,"

Rin beranjak dari duduknya namun tangannya ditarik Kaito "Eh,"

"Tidak usah Rin." Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdiri masih memegangi tangan Rin "A-Aku tidak tahu jawabanmu apa, tapi ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Kaito menatap dalam mata _azure_ Rin. "A-Aku tahu kita mengenal tidaklah sangat jauh. Ta-Tapi,"

Kaito yang setengah duduk seperti seorang lelaki akan melamar terus membuat Rin bertanya-tanya. Kaito mengambil nafas,

"Maukah kamu jadi _pacarku_ Rin Kagamine?"

6 kata dari lelaki berambut biru tersebut mampu membuat seorang _artis_ honey blond bermata biru seperti langit indah ini memerah. Di lain hal Rin juga memikirkan jawabannya. Rin memang menyukainya, tapi ia juga memikirkan sekelilingnya terutama yang dipikirkannya adalah _Len._

[Rin's P.o.V.]

_Tunggu, aku tidak salah dengar kan?_

K-Kaito betul menyatakan cinta padaku? A-Aku harus jawab apa?

Aku sangat ingin. **Sangat** ingin. Tapi, Len terlihat **sangat** membenci Kaito, Aku tidak tahu mengapa.

"Ri-Rin?" Kaito membuyarkan lamunanku.

"E-Eh? A-Apa S-Se-Senpai?" Aku membalikkan pertanyaannya. _Bodoh!_

"Er… jawaban pernyataanku Rin-chan." Kaito mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mungkin gara gara aku terlihat bodoh tadi.

_Mou, Aku harus jawab sesuai keinginanku!_

"Iya, Aku mau!" aku menjawab sambil menundukan kepalaku menutupi muka merahku.

"_Hontou?_" Kaito seakan tak percaya jawabanku. Aku mengangguk kecil dan menatapnya.

Kaito memelukku dan berbisik di telingaku "Terima kasih Rin!"

"Sa-Sama-sama Senpai!" Jawabku. Tak terbayang bagaimana merah wajahku saat ini.

"Jangan panggil aku senpai lagi. Kita kan _pacaran_." Kaito kembali berbisik lagi di telingaku.

"Ba-Baiklah… Ka… Kaito-kun."

"Ya, _Kagamine Rin?_" Kaito berbisik lagi di kupingku. Bisa kurasakan nafasnya yang membuat mukaku merah. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku.

Tangan kanan Kaito kini memeluk pinggang kecilku dan tangan kirinya mengelus pipiku dan mulai menarik daguku.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirku. Ciuman pertamaku dengan Kaito.

"Buka matamu Rin." Kaito berkata lagi.

Terlihatlah pemandangan mata Kaito yang menatap mataku. Mata biru lautnya terlihat dalam tiada ujung.

"Tadi, Ciuman pertama kita Rin." Kaito kembali mengingatkan. _Argh! Mukaku panas sekali sekarang!_ Aku berusaha memalingkan mukaku yang merah tetapi gagal dan disambut oleh tangan Kaito yang kini mengunci tanganku di dinding.

Kini, satu ciuman lagi mendarat di bibirku. Aku tidak bisa menolak. Atau mungkin… tidak ingin?

Mataku terbuka saat ciuman berlangsung. Aku memutarkan bola mataku ke ambang pintu dan mataku terbelalak menatap 4 figur manusia di ambang pintu yang tak lain lagi Miku, Neru, Piko dan-

"-Len!"

"Rin!" Len kini memanggilku membuat Kaito melepas dan menatapnya.

Neru memasang muka masam sedangkan Miku dan Piko terlihat shock akan kejadian ini. Tetapi muka mereka kalah akan muka shock Len. Len kemudian berbalik membelakangiku.

"Len!" Aku menarik tangannya dan disambut tatapan dingin darinya.

"Ng… A-Aku pacaran dengan Kaito." Kataku menunduk.

"Selamat Rin. _Akhirnya_ 'kau' jadian juga." Len menatap diriku dingin lagi. Tidak pernah Len seperti ini!

"Er… I-Iya selamat." Miku, Neru dan Piko menyelamatiku dengan sedikit segan.

_Mereka kenapa?_

"Terima kasih kalian semua!" Kaito merangkulku "Kalian masuk sih, Aku dan Rin kan lagi seru~" Kaito bercanda diikiuti tawa paksaku.

[Len's P.o.V]

"Terima kasih kalian semua!" Kaito merangkul Rin "Kalian masuk sih, Aku dan Rin kan lagi seru~" Kaito bercanda diikiuti tawa paksa Rin.

_ICE CREAM FREAK! Kau akan mati sekarang juga! _Tetapi aku masih bisa meredam amarahku yang meluap. Mataku kini ingin mengeluarkan cairan. _Aku tidak tahan lagi!_

"Piko!" Aku berteriak membuat semua orang menatapku "Kau mau ambil buku kerajaan pisangku kan?"

"Eh?" Piko terbingung-bingung. _Ah! Dasar bodoh!_ Dengan cepat kutarik tangan Piko dan menatap Rin, "Rin, Aku dan Piko akan kembali ke kamar. Selamat berduaan dengan'nya'."

Aku langsung berjalan ke kamarku dengan cepat. Yang lain terlihat bingung. Dan Rin terus mengejarku memanggil namaku diikuti Miku dan Neru.

Memasuki kamarku, Aku buru-buru menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarku.

"Len! Kau kenapa?" Rin berkata di seberang pintu.

_Ah suaranya… sudah ternodai Kaito._

"Maaf, Aku dan Piko sedang ganti baju." Aku menjawabnya dari dalam kamar.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah Rin, mungkin mereka lelah." Terdengar suara Kaito menenangi Rin.

"Ba-Baiklah… selamat tidur, Len." Kata Rin. Aku tidak menjawabnya.

Suara langkah mereka terdengar menjauh. Aku pun bersandar pada pintu dan mulai meringkuk menutupi mukaku dari Piko.

"Len…" Piko memanggilku. Aku terdiam melainkan sebuah isakan keluar dari mulutku.

"Len!" Piko membentakku dan menarikku hingga berdiri. Terlihatlah mukaku yang berair ini.

Piko menamparku, "Kau bukan Len! Len yang kukenal mengatakan bahwa jika Rin bahagia maka ia bahagia juga! Sekarang Rin bahagia maka kau juga!"

Aku menatap mata Piko. _Ia serius… hmph_

Tak tertahankan sebuah senyuman terukir di pipiku walau tamparan dari Piko masih sakit dan meninggalkan bekas merah. "Baiklah, terima kasih, Piko."

"Hehe! Gitu dong!" Piko menyeringai lebar seperti dia telah mengalahkanku. "Aku tidur di atas!"

"Hmph, baiklah."

Kami pun tertidur setelah itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Esoknya<strong>

Sinar mentari menyinari wajahku waktu aku tertidur. Aku pun terbangun dan langsung terduduk. _Hm? Hari ini festival ya? Aku akan menyanyi dengan Rin… tapi-_

_-Mengingat tadi malam dan luka merah di pipi ini… ukh!_

"Eng… Len kenapa mukanya merah?" Tanya Piko yang terbangun. Mukaku ternyata memerah akibat tadi malam. Entah ini marah atau malu?

"Ti-Tidak kok!" Aku berusaha menutupinya "Nee, ini masih jam 6 aku mandi duluan ya!" Kataku mengganti topik dan langsung mengambil baju serta handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Aku melepas bajuku saat memasuki kamar mandi.

_Aku harus memasang muka apa saat bertemu Rin?_

Hangat air panas menyentuh tubuhku saat aku menyalakan _heater_. Udara dingin dengan air panas ini membuatku tidak ingin keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi mau apa lagi? _Aku harus segera memasak makan pagi untuk Ri-_

_-Oke, saat ini aku tidak ingin menyebut namanya._

_-Tunggu! Tidak ingin menyebut namanya?_

Aku menampar diriku sendiri. _Bodoh! Len bodoh! Rin itu segala-gala mu!_

Aku memakai bajuku dan menatap cermin. Siluetku tertera disana, Seorang lelaki berambut _honey blond_ bermata _azure_ yang bodoh. _Ahh! Berhenti menggalau di kamar mandi!_

Aku membuka pintu keluar-

"-HUAA!" Aku terkaget-kaget melihat Rin yang ternyata sedari tadi di depan pintu. "Sedang apa kau Rin?"

Rin sepertinnya sweatdrop. "Selamat pagi Len! Aku… mau mandi."

"Ah, iya. Pagi… err… Rin."

"Tadi malam kau-" Rin mengingat tadi malam lagi.

"-Aku harus cepat-cepat membuat makan pagi untuk mu!" potongku. "Cepat turun setelah mandi ya! Aku mau membangunkan Piko."

"Baiklah Lenttchi!"

"Oke Rinney~ Eh, Maksudku _Rin_. Kamu membangukan Miku, Neru dan… Kaito ya!" Aku langsung pergi membangunkan Piko.

[Rin's P.o.V.]

"Oke Rinney~ Eh, Maksudku _Rin_. Kamu membangukan Miku, Neru dan… Kaito ya!" Len langsung pergi membangunkan Piko.

_Eh? Tadi Len tidak jadi memanggilku Rinney? Kenapa?_

Aku tidak sempat menanyakan apa-apa karena Len sudah pergi.

_Akan kutanyakan nanti saja mungkin?_

Akhirnya, sebelum mandi aku berniat untuk membangunkan Kaito dahulu. Aku pun mengetuk kamarnya,

_Tok Tok Tok_

"K-Kaito!" Aku memanggilnya dan tak lama Kaito pun membukakan pintunya. Mukanya masih bermalas malasan kelihatannya ia baru saja bangun.

"Pagi, Rin-chan! Ada apa?" Kaito yang tadi terlihat mengantuk langsung semangat.

"Pagi! Eng… Aku ingin membangunkanmu saja kok, maaf ya aku menganggu." Kataku langsung pergi.

Kaito menarik tanganku "E-Eh! Tidak kok! Aku justru semangat melihatmu!"

"Ah… Ng…" Aku _speechless_ dengan muka merahku "A-Aku mau memembangunkan Miku dan Neru dulu ya!" Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Kaito yang mengangguk tadi.

Aku kemudian mandi dan selesai tak lama dan keluar dari kamar madi masih memakai baju biasa. Kenapa? Aku tidak bisa memilih baju yang bagus untuk nanti. Kenapa lagi kalian tanya? Hehe ini sebenarnya bernyanyi bersama Len! Dia itu sahabat terbaikku maka aku ingin berpenampilan terbaik untuk performa ini!

_Hum…_ aku harus berpikir keras. Dan sebuah ide melintas dikepalaku,

"Miku-chan~ Neru-chan~" Aku melompat lompat disamping tempat tidur mereka menyebabkan mereka bangun.

"Hm..?" Tanya mereka bermalas malasan.

"Nee, Aku perlu baju untuk manggung nanti! kalian membantuku berdandan ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?" Kataku dengan _puppy eyes._

"Hee? Sepagi ini?" Tanya Neru.

"Iya! Ini sudah jam 8! Festival mulai jam 10 bukan?" Jawabku.

"JAM 8?" Miku berteriak kaget. "Aku belum mandi,memilih baju,menyisir,berdandan, dan makan! Ayo cepat!" Miku langsung berdiri dan memasuki kamar mandi di kamarku.

"Nah, kalian bantu Aku ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Tentulah!" Kata Miku akhirnya.

"Yes!"

Miku dan Neru kemudian mandi dan Miku mulai berdandan dengan sangat kilat sedangkan Neru hanya memakai bedak dan _lipgloss_. Mereka kemudian berganti pakaian juga dengan sangat kilat tentunya menghasilkan muka cengoku memerhatikan kecepatan mereka.

"Nah Rin! Waktunya dirimu berdandan~" Kata Miku berdiri di depanku.

Dia sangatlah cantik! Walau hanya memakai dress putih hingga lutut kakinya dengan stocking hitam yang dipadu dengan Jaket panjang berwarna _teal_ seperti rambut dan matanya(A/N: Oh! Apakah aku tak memberitahu bahwa ini bulan February?) dan sentuhan pin bunga berwarna putih di cardigan _teal_nya dia sungguh-–bisa dibilang—_sempurna_! Tak heran dia banyak penggemar penggemar gila seperti pengemar penggemarnya Len! Bahkan Gakupo-senpai dan Mikuo-senpai—murid murid yang temasuk popular bersama Len,Piko, dan Kaito—pun tergila gila dengannya!

"Ayolah Rin, Aku lapar nih!" Neru yang asyik berkutat dengan _handphone_nya muncul juga di hadapanku.

Neru terlihat dengan gaya _cool_nya dengan memakai baju bergaris hitam-kuning berlengan panjang dan leher botol serta jeans hitam yang _skinny_. Rupanya, kuku Neru di cat dengan cat kuku kuning. Menurutku, Gaya berpakaiannya sangat keren dan pas untuk Neru.

Miku kemudian mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaianku. Dan mengambil kotak make-upku.

"Nah! Ayo cepat ganti baju ini! Aku akan mendandanimu!"

_Swuush!_ Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah saat Aku memakai baju. Beberapa detik kemudian Aku menatap kaca dengan _speechless_.

"Hey, kalian cepat turun, pancakenya sudah mau dingin!" Len mengetuk pintu dan masuk.

"Len!" Aku kaget Len melihatku seperti ini.

[Len's P.o.V.]

"Hey, kalian cepat turun, pancakenya sudah mau dingin!" Aku mengetuk pintu bermaksud memanggil para perempuan makan pagi. Aku pun membuka pintu.

"Len!" teriak Rin tiba tiba.

"A-Aku…," Aku benar benar _speechless_! Tanya kenapa? Rin! Rin sangatlah cantik!  
>1. Rambutnya! Rambut Rin diikat setengah dengan pita yang biasanya bertengger pada puncak kepalanya, yang meninggalkan sisa rambutnya masih terurai dengan indah di punggunggnya.<br>2. Mukanya! Inilah bagian yang membuatku berwajah merah! Miku sangatlah pintar merias, bagian yang paling kusuka adalah _eye shadow_ kuning menghiasi kelopak matanya serta _lip gloss _berwarna pink cerah menghiasi bibir mungilnya.  
>3. Pakaiannya! Miku memang pintar memilih! Sebuah kaus putih berlengan pendek ditutupi dengan jaket berwarna kuning-cream dengan bulu di sekitar lehernya agar ia tetap merasa hangat di bulan ini.<br>Oke, sepertinya sebentar lagi tetesan darah segar mengalir dari hidungku.

"Hey!" Neru menepuk tangannya di depan mukaku membuatku tersadar "Sadar Mr. Cengo'! kau diam saja sedari tadi!"

_Aku telah berpikir tentang Rin cukup lama kah?_ Mukaku langsung berubah merah namun Aku berhasil menutupinya.

"Ka-Kalian cepat turun ya!" Aku berlari keluar pintu dan bersandar pada dinding.

_Ada apa dengan kau Len? Mencintai wanita yang sudah dimiliki lelaki lain? Itu tidak seperti diriku! Sadar! Tapi perasaan ini hanya kian membesar… diluar fakta bahwa Rin adalah milik Kaito, A-Aku sangat mencintainya…_

Dengan cepat Aku menampar diriku dan berlari saat mendengar pintu terbuka.

Aku menuruni tanga dan mendapati Kaito sudah di bawah. Aku pun kemudian duduk di seberangnya. Dan tak lama Piko, Rin, Miku, dan Neru pun datang dan makan semua pancake.

"Ow! Ayo berangkat! Aku ikut mobil Len!" Kata Piko bersemangat, diikuti anggukkan Miku dan Neru.

"Yosh! Aku juga kut Len!" Rin merangkulku. Aku hanya tertawa "Baiklah Rinney~" Dan merangkulnya balik.

Yang lain pergi ke garasi ke dekat mobilku. "Ah! Aku mengambil kuncinya di kamarku dulu ya?" Kataku.

Usai mengambil, Aku bertemu Kaito di depan pintu.

"Nee, Len kau tahu kan Aku dan Rin pacaran?" Tanya Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Iya. Kenapa?" Aku mengrenyitkan gigiku.

"Aku tahu kau cuma sahabat dengan Rin tapi-" Senyum di bibir Kaito memudar, tatapan lembut-sok-baiknya itu kini menghilang semua terganti dengan tatapan jahat mendendam. "-Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan Rin."

Rasanya ingin membunuhnya. _Siapa dia mengatur hidupku?_

"Terserah Aku mau melakukan apa! Rin itu sahabat terdekatku!"

"Hee?" Kaito mendekatiku dan berbisik, "Buktinya Rin lebih memilihku daripada kau!"

Aku melayangkan sebuah tonjokanku kearah mukanya namun berhasil ia tangkis.

"Tak perlu melawan, kau sudah tau kenyataan bahwa dia _milikku_. Kau sebaiknya menjaga jarak dengannya dan hilangkan panggilan _sayang,_ ups, maksudku panggilan _sahabat _kalian itu." Kaito melangkah pergi dan kemudian Rin datang.

"Lenttchi! Ayo cepat!" Kata Rin.

Aku menunduk, "_Rin_, kau ikut mobil Kaito saja ya?"

[Rin's P.o.V.]

"Rin, kau ikut mobil Kaito saja ya?" kata Len.

"E-Ehh? Kenapa?" Aku bingung melihat sikapnya.

"Tak apa apa, kan kasihan _pacarmu_ itu sendiri di mobilnya?" Sebuah senyuman kini tertera di mukanya. Sebuah senyuman terpaksa menurutku. Kemudian ia berjalan melewatiku dan mengelus puncak kepalaku, tatapannya sedih setelah ku perhatikan.

Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Aku putuskan untuk pergi dengan mobil Kaito.

Aku pun memasuki mobil Kaito.

"Lho? Kok naik di sini?" Tanya Kaito.

Aku kemudian duduk, "Len menyuruhku untuk menemanimu."

Sebuah senyum terukir di muka Kaito. _Eh?_

"Aku tidak mengerti akhir akhir ini dia 'Aneh'." Tuturku lagi.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Kaito mengelus kepalaku sama seperti yang Len selalu lakukan untuk menenangkanku.

Kaito menyalakan mesinnya dan menyetir tepat di belakang mobil Len. Sekolah kami memang tidak jauh tapi sedekat dekatnya itu kami harus menaiki mobil.

Kami semua turun saat sampai di sekolah.

"Minna! Aku ke café klub memasak dulu ya~ nanti saat kalian manggung aku akan menontonnya!" kata Miku berlari ke dalam, "Oh! Jangan lupa mampir mampir ke café kami ya!" tambahnya sambil berteriak.

Kami semua kemudian memasuki festivalnya dan lukisan kami tak lupa kami bawa.

"Ah! Lukisannya sudah jadi! Tolong pasang di sebelah lukisanmu yang kemarin!" Kiyoteru-sensei menyuruh kami semua.

Sekarang, terpajanglah sebuah lukisan sekolah yang besar—buatan Aku dan Kaito tentunya—bertuliskan selamat ulang tahun dan satu lagi lukisan kecil bertemakan valentine yang kami buat kemarin.

"Hmm… Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita _sound check_ dulu." Kata Len, "Di Auditorium kan?"

Kami semua mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Len dan berjalan ke Auditorium.

Kaito masuk dan mengambil tempat untuk menonton kami. Dan yang membuat kami kaget auditorium, pertunjukan kami yang mulai 1 jam lagi, sudah dipenuhi oleh orang orang!

"Cih, penuh sekali!" Keluh Neru.

"Ya ya ya, tapi kan bagus banyak yang nonton!" Kata Piko yang mulai kesal akan keluhan Neru.

"Bagus sih, tapi bagaimana cara kita ke depan?" Neru mulai berceloteh lagi.

"Err… kalau soal itu Aku harus setuju." Kata Piko cengar-cengir.

Dengan penuh susah payah kami menerobos kerumunan dan berhasil sampai ke barisan paling depan.

"Ah!" Kaito berteriak saat melihat ada satu tempat duduk tersisa, "Aku duduk di sini ya!"

Aku menjawabnya hanya dengan mengacungkan jempol tangan kananku lebih tepatnya, kemudian kembali bergabung dengan yang lain.

Kami berada di belakang panggung sekarang. Piko sibuk membetulkan 'jambulnya', Neru sibuk bermain _handphone_, Miku sibuk membenarkan make upnya, dan Len—

"—AHH!" Teriak seseorang, "Maaf! Kami berdua telat!" ternyata itu adalah Gumi dan Rui yang telat.

"Rui!" Kita semua yang bergiliran berteriak sekarang. Rui vokalis band ternyata masuk!

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Len.

"Ah, maaf teman teman suaraku serak…" Jelas Rui. Yaa, memang sih suaranya serak, "Aku dengar Rin-chan yang akan menggantikanku! Maaf ya!"

Aku tersenyum dan berkata 'tidak apa-apa' secara singkat.

"Maka dari itu Aku akan bermain Bass saja!" Jelas Rui kembali. (A/N: di chap. Lalu berkata kalau Piko bisa bermain bass, tapi di band sebenarnya Piko bermain drum dan Rui lah yang menjadi vokalis serta bass)

"A-Aku belum make up!" Gumi berlari ke Miku dengan menarik Rui dan meminta Miku untuk memberi sedikit make up di mukanya dan Rui.

Jadi kita teruskan, sekarang semua sibuk, dan Len sendiri lah yang hanya senggang bermain gitar _acoustic_nya. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di depannya.

Len sepertinya tidak sadar akan keberadaanku dan terus memainkan lagu 'you' dan menggumamkan lirik lagunya.

Aku selalu menyukai suara Len. Suaranyalah yang mampu menenangkanku.

Sedikit demi sedikit ujung bibirku terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar. Dan baru saat itulah Len menyadariku,

"—Rin!" ekspresinya sungguh lucu membuatku tidak bisa menahan sebuah tawa keluar dari mulutku.

Kini bibir Len membentuk angka 3 dengan warna merah di pipinya, "Ti-Tidak lucu tahu!"

"Klub Band! Apakah kalian siap?" Tanya guru Pembina kami.

"Siap!" Jawab Neru mantap.

"Baiklah! Setelah pembukaan dan sambutan Kepala Sekolah, kalian akan tampil!" Kata sang Pembina.

Sambutan Kepala Sekolah pun selesai, saatnya kami tampil sudah tiba. Semua mengambil posisi termasuk Aku dan Len duduk di kursi yang sudah dipersiapkan di depan panggung.

Sepertinya penonton kaget dengan adanya Aku di atas panggung bersama anak band. Tapi, biarlah.

"Minna! Aku disini akan membantu klub band tampil dengan _single_ terbaru yang belum Aku rilis dan rencananya akan dirilis besok pada saat acara Valentine's day di depan mall Shibuya! _Enjoy!_" Kataku. kemudian Len pun membunyikan gitarnya pertanda suaraku harus dikeluarkan.

(A/N: Ano.. ini lagu saya bikin sendiri buat fic ini :D tidak ada maksud buat ngikutin lagu2 atopun orang lain yang berasa lagu ciptaannya mirip dengan ini, ini saya pure ga nyontek =A=a /shot jadi gomenasaii kalo ada yang ngerasa lyric lagu ini mirip lagu2 bikinan kalian ato apa orz hountoni ga plagiat orz dan hontouin gomenasai ini dalam English orz pengennya sih Japanese orz tapi saya gabisa hohoho /shot)

(A/N: Rin nyanyi pas tulisan : **Bold**, Len nyanyi tulisan :Underline_, _Len&Rin bareng nyanyi tulisan**BoldUnderline**)

* * *

><p><em>You (AN: Need Indonesian translation? PM!)_

**You, The best word I've heard  
>Cheer me up when I'm down<br>You, Always there for me**

**Just can't get enough of**

You, So Beautiful_  
><em>Ooh You, Every time only you  
>You, The perfect one for me<p>

***Cause every Step I take, Every move I make, Every breath I take  
><strong>**there's only you**_**  
><strong>_**Every second, Every Minute, Every hour, Every Day**_**  
><strong>_Only you in my mind

****Be mine Be mine Be mine**Girl_  
><em>**Be mine Be mine Be mine****Ooh  
><strong>**Be mine Be mine Be mine  
>Cause You're the perfect one for me<strong>

You, Shine brighter than the Stars  
>Ooh You, Beautiful than the Moon<br>You, Warmer than the Sun

Just can't stop thinking of

**You, So perfect  
>Ooh You, Just can't get enough<br>You, Without you there's no me**

(Back to *)

**Be mine Be mine Be mine**Girl_  
><em>**Be mine Be mine Be mine****Ooh  
><strong>**Be mine Be mine Be mine  
>Cause..<strong>

**The way you smiled at me**_  
><em>The way you talked to me_  
><em>**The way you hold me  
><strong>The way you laugh with me_  
><em>**The way you kissed me**

(Back to * and **)  
><strong>The perfect one for me<strong>

* * *

><p>Suara gemuruh penonton mengisi Auditorium sekolah kami sesaat kami selesai menyanyi. Kalau menurutku kebanyakan banyak yang berteriak 'Len!'<p>

Kini giliranku menyanyi telah selesai, yang akan menyanyi sekarang adalah semua anak band dengan lagu 'Zutto Zutto', aku pun turun ke _backstage_.

Aku mengambil sebuah minuman di botol yang memang sudah disiapkan. _Hm? Air berperisa jeruk dan pisang?_ Begitu yang tertulis di tutup botol tersebut.

_Pfffft_— _Aku baru lihat ada minuman seperti ini!_

Aku meminumnya dan menyisakannya untuk Len.

Semua anak band tiba tiba ke _backstage_.

"Eh? Udah selesai?" Tanyaku heran. Semua mengangguk.

"Ngelamun mulu sih!" Ejek Kaito yang tiba tiba datang dengan Miku.

"Mou! Kaito—"

"—Yosh! Waktunya jalan jalan!" Potong Neru menarik Miku, Gumi dan Rui.

Kami semua pun keluar dan ternyata di luar banyak sekali fans yang meminta tanda tangan kita semua —terutama Len.

Saat kita semua member tanda tangan tak kusangka Neru, Miku, Gumi, Rui dan Piko pergi meninggalkan kita semua.

"Hey! Kalian!" Aku berteriak.

"Hehe gomenasai yo~" Teriak Neru.

Saat selesai memberi tanda tangan, tiba tiba sekelompok cewek—yang sangat aku kesali—yang tak Lain adalah Yuki, Kiku, dan SeeU menghampiri Kaito. Kalian tahu? Mereka adalah fans berat Kaito seperti Neru yang dulu ke Len, yang paling Aku benci adalah Yuki! Dengan tampangnya yang 'moe' itu tak mungkin Kaito menghindarinya! Sebenarnya SeeU tidak suka Kaito, dia hanya dipaksa Yuki!

"Nee, Kaito-kun jalan bareng yuk?" Ajak Kiku.

"Maaf tapi—"

"Mou! Kaito-kun ayolah!" Potong Yuki dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan moe sambil menarik tangan Kaito.

"Err… tapi—"

"AYOO!" Yuki dan Kiku menarik tangan Kaito dan pergi berlari.

Sekarang tinggal Aku dan Len saja.

"Err… Rin itu tidak apa apa?" Tanya Len _sweatdrop_.

"Sudahlah." Aku menunduk.

"Tapi—"

"Tak apa! Lihat sekarang Aku hanya berjalan dengan Lenttchi! Ayo!" Aku berusaha tersenyum dan tertawa tapi… memang susah.

Lama berputar di festival, kami menemukan Wahana yang paling dibicarakan kemarin kemarin. Wahana ini buatan anak klub Astronomi. Kalau dengar dari _gossip_, di dalam wahana ini isinya seperti luar angkasa. Tak heran judulnya pun 'Berjalan di tengah bintang'.

"Nee, Len! Masuk yuk!" Ajakku kepada Len.

"Baiklah." Len pun membeli tiket masuk.

"Yeay!" Aku berteriak senang.

"Ayo," Len mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

_Eh? Len tiba tiba meminta pegangan tangan? Ta-Tadi kan dia acuh sekali!_

Len menatapku kemudian menurunkan tangannya dan mulai berjalan masuk.

_EH! Aku kelamaan berpikir!_

Aku berusaha mengejar Len, "Len!"

Len tidak menggubris kataku sama sekali melainkan terus berjalan.

"Len!" Kini Aku berusaha menggapai tangannya namun Len terus menghindar.

"LEN! Kamu kenapa sih?" Aku kini berteriak padanya. Tanpa Aku sadari, kita sudah berada di tengah wahana ini. Terpajanglah gambar tata surya beserta penjelas penjelasannya. Juga ada nama-nama bintang. Dan 1 hal lagi yang kusadari, bahwa langit langit serta lantainya di cat seperti luar angkasa. Rasanya seperti memang berjalan di tengah bintang.

Len berhenti, "Aku kenapa?"

"Kamu menghindariku! Kamu menolak berpegangan tangan denganku! kamu… kamu tidak memanggilku Rinney lagi sejak tadi! Ada apa?" Aku mulai mengeluarkan Air dari mataku. Terus mengalir tanpa henti. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk dan terisak menunggu jawaban Len.

Tiba tiba sepasang tangan memelukku, "Maaf Rin. Aku hanya berfikir kalau Kamu dan Kaito pacaran, Aku harus menjaga jarak denganmu. A-Aku tidak ingin Kaito cemburu…" Jelas Len.

Aku kaget mendengar suara hati Len, "Ba-Baka… Kau kira Aku pacaran dengan Kaito berarti Aku menjauhimu? Tidak Lenttchi! Tidak akan malah! Kau tetap orang nomor 1 di hidupku!" Kataku tersenyum.

"No-Nomor 1? Bu-Bukankah itu Kaito?" Len berkata sambil menutupi sebuah semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Kaulah Len, Kamu adalah sahabatku yang paling berharga." Aku memegang pipinya dan mengecup pipinya yang kini memerah sekali. Tak hanya Len, pipiku kini juga memerah.

'Drrt Drrt' Dan saat itu _hadphone_ku bergetar karena panggilan Kaito.

_**~to be continued~**_

OHOHOHOHO chapter 6 OWARI! Ini masih lanjut ya kawan semua xDDD

Special thanks to: ARISU HIRASAKI! For checking typo's :* ILOVEYOU {}

Review udah tak bales lewat PM yap :D dicek hayoooo~

OH! Satu lagi! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO NACCHAN SAKURA!

Nee bilang kalo ada typo ya~ =A=b

Matta Ne~


	7. The Drama Slowly Increasing!

CHAP 7 UPDATE KAWAN!

Happy reading!

Kaito minta dibunuh yaa ^_^# (padahal saya yang nulis /desh)

Etto~ gomene banget late update kakak kakak~ janjinya sih januari tapitapitapitapi… kesibukan tidak mengijinkan nulis -3-

Dan chap ini dipersembahkan buat yang ujian, TO, maupun yang sibuk sekolah terutama buat Chiao-chan dan Kuro-nyan xD

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan punya Rein Yuujiro

WARNING: OOC,typo,ke-gajean.

.

.

Daisuki DaYo! By Rein Yuujiro

Chapter 7: The Drama Slowly Increasing!

R&R please~

.

.

'_Incoming call…_

_...Kaito'_

.

.

[Len's P.o.V.]

_A-Apa yang barusan te-terjadi?_

Aku membeku layaknya orang berbaju renang di kutub utara namun bisa kurasakan wajahku panas.

_Ri-Rin… mencium pi-pi-pipiku?_

Jangan dianggap _lebay _atau apa… _A-Aku senang._

Hingga… Kaito menghubungi Rin!

"K-Kaito?" Rin mengangkat panggilan di _handphone_nya.

"Aku sedang bersama Len," Rin menjawab pertanyaan Kaito entah apa karena Aku tidak mendengarnya "Baiklah!"

"Kaito meminta kita kembali berkumpul di depan cafénya klub masak! Ayo!" Rin menarikku keluar dan berjalan ke café tersebut. Aku yang masih membeku hanya mengikuti tarikan tangannya.

"Rin! Len!" Miku memanggil kita yang celingukan mencari tempat duduk yang mereka duduki. Kami pun mendatangi mereka dan duduk.

"Besok itu jam berapa, Len?" Neru menanyakan pukul berapa ia harus datang ke acara valentine besok.

"Jam 10 acaranya mulai, mungkin kalian harus datang jam 9." Jawabku sambil memesan makanan.

"Ah iya! Ini tiket masuk gratis untuk Miku dan Kaito-kun!" Rin memberi Miku dan Kaito tiket masuk acara besok.

"Terimakasih Rin-chan! Besok pulangnya kita pergi yuk!" Kaito mengajak Rin nge-_date_ seusai acara.

_Sial… _

Wajah Rin bersemu merah. Sebuah anggukkan lah jawaban dari ajakan Kaito.

"Nee Rin," Miku tiba-tiba berbisik pada Rin. Rin kemudian mengangguk.

"Ano… kami duluan ya," Rin berkata tiba-tiba dan berdiri. Miku pun juga.

"Ah baiklah! Sampai besok Rin-chan!" Kaito melambaikan tangan.

Aku pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah mobil. Kami ber 3 pun memasuki mobil.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba duluan Rin?" Tanyaku memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Ehehe," Rin tertawa "Kami akan membuat coklat karena besok Valentine!"

"Untuk siapa?" Tanyaku menelan ludah.

"Kaito tentunya!" Kata Rin riang. "Miku akan membuat untuk Akaito-sensei!"

"Miku suka Akaito-sensei?" Aku berteriak kaget sembari menyalakan mobil.

"Ahh! Rin! Aku bilang jangan beritahu siapa-siapa kan?" Miku panik. "Dan ya, Aku menyukai Akaito-sensei!" Muka Miku bersemu merah.

Akaito-sensei adalah guru musik sekolah kami. Akaito-sensei masih berumur 20 tahun, tak jauh dari kami kan? Tapi ini serius, aku tidak pernah tau kalau Miku yang juga idola sekolah menyukai Akaito-sensei!

Sesampai kami di rumah, Rin dan Miku langsung bergegas ke dapur diikuti aku di belakang.

Untuk Miku yang pintar memasak, membuat coklat itu segampang menginjak semut. Tapi untuk Rin…

Euh… Segampang menginjak gajah.

Dengan itu aku baru saja menertawakan Rin yang tidak bisa melelehkan coklat.

"Len! Jangan ketawa dong! Memangnya kamu bisa buat?" Rin mengambek dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ooh~ kamu meragukan keahlianku memasak, Rin?" Aku mendekatkan mukaku ke Rin.

"Uuh," Rin memundurkan mukanya. "Kalau begitu ajarkan aku!"

"Hmm, Ajarin tidak ya?" Aku menggoda Rin sedikit.

Sebuah pukulan dari Miku di atas kepalaku terasa sangat sakit.

"Hey! Apa maksudmu hah?" Aku protes ke Miku.

"Cepat ajarin Rin sana!" Miku mengirimku _death glare_.

"I-Iya, Umm, maaf Rin~ ayo mulai," Aku mengambil celemekku.

Boleh, kalian boleh menganggapku aneh. Mengapa? Aku menghabiskan 2 jam mengajarkan Rin membuat coklat untuk **KAITO**. Miku sudah pulang sejak 1 jam yang lalu, jadi kita hanya mengerjakan berdua.

"Ugh, sakit perut tahu makan coklat gagalmu!" Aku memegangi perutku.

"Ehehe, maaf," Rin menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ini buat Len!" Rin memberikanku colat berbentuk bintang.

"H-Hah?" Warna merah mewarnai pipiku. Walau setiap tahun Rin memberiku sebuah coklat persahabatan, aku senang.

"Iya! Ini coklat persahabatan sekaligus coklat terimakasih telah mengajarkanku membuat coklat!" Rin tersenyum lebar.

"A-Ah, _Arigatou._" Aku memandang coklat yang berada di tanganku ini.

"Kenapa? Membahayakan kah?" Rin tertawa.

"Bu-Bukan, Valentine kan besok…?" Oke, kataku ini memang memecahkan suasana bagus. Rin tertawa diikuti tawa paksaku.

"Sudah, cepat istirahat Rin! Besok mau manggung kan?" Perintahku.

"Kamu lupa? Kita belum makan malam!" Rin memukul pundakku. "Biar aku yang masak!"

"Eh? Ugh, aku cukup kenyang ma-makan coklat gagalmu." Aku _sweat drop_.

"Tenang, Tenang! Karena tadi kamu mengajari aku masak, aku ingin masak lagi!" Rin berteriak senang.

_Matilah aku._

* * *

><p>[Rin's P.o.V]<p>

Hehe, kalian tahu? Aku sudah bisa masak! Penting? Iyalah! Kasihan Len selalu masak untukku! Tapi aku bingung, mengapa ayam yang kumasak selalu berwarna hitam?

Maa, Aku saat ini semangat untuk esok! Pertama, aku akan bernyanyi lagi bersama anak klub musik! Kedua, aku akan nge-_date _dengan Kaito!

Paginya, sekitar jam 6, aku sudah siap dan sudah membangunkan Len! Tidak lupa juga membawa coklat untuk Kaito!

"Harus sepagi ini kah Rin?" Len bertanya dengan malas.

"Iya! Aku bersemangat 110%! Kamu juga dong!" Aku menyemangati Len.

"Ah, ini pasti gara gara kencanmu dengan Kaito?" Tanya Len memasuki kamar mandi.

"Etto… begitulah," Aku menggaruk kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu aku malas," Len keluar lagi dari kamar mandi.

"E-Eh? Kenapa?" Aku mengguncang-guncang Len.

"Habis… itu cuma buat kamu bahagia kan? Aku Cuma bisa diam." Len menutup pintu.

Saat itu terbesit satu kata dipikiranku. "Ooh~ jadi kamu tidak mau lihat Miku nembak Akaito-sensei?"

Len membuka pintu. "Miku mau nembak sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk dan menyilangkan tangan.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang." Len akhirnya menurutiku.

"Asyiik~ makasih Lenttchi!" Aku memeluknya.

"He-Hey! Ini cuma karena aku sudah berjanji kepada Miku lho!" Len menolak untuk kupeluk.

"Janji dengan Miku?" Tanyaku penasaran. _Aku tidak pernah tahu…_

"Ya, kita berjanji kalau kita harus ada pada saat salah satu dari kita menembak orang yang disukainya." Len menyilangkan tangannya.

_Orang yang disukai Len?_

Len menjitak keningku. "Hey? Bengong!"

"Ah tidak…" Aku menunduk. "U-Udah! Cepet mandi sana!"

"Iya, iya," Len membalik badan dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

_Ah… Len terlihat berbeda. Ia menyukai seseorang—_

—_Len __**berubah**__, kenapa aku tidak menyadari itu?_

_Tidak, bukan Len yang berubah. Tetapi, __**aku**__?_

* * *

><p>"E-Eh? Kenapa kalian semua di sini?" Miku berteriak keras di kuping kami semua.<p>

Di situ berdiri Aku, Len, Neru, dan Piko. Di situ? Ya, di depan toko alat musik punya Akaito-sensei!

"Kau kan sudah janji dengan aku," Len menyilangkan tangannya.

"Oh iya hehe~" Miku menjulurkan lidahnya. "Maksudku kalian berdua!" Miku menunjuk Neru dan Piko.

"Hehe kami kan mau tahu siapa yang akan ditembak diva sekolah~ lagipula kalau kita tidak tahu sekarang, berita itu akan menyebar luas di sekolah!" Jelas Neru.

"Baiklah, ka-kalian tunggu di luar!" Miku memerintah kami semua.

"Iya~" Kita semua berkata bersama seperti menyanyi.

_Aku berharap semua berjalan lancar._

Terlihat dari jendela toko bahwa Akaito-sensei terlihat seperti terseyum saat menerima coklat tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Miku menunduk dan berlari keluar lalu memelukku. Miku bergetar dan bisa kurasakan tangannya dingin dan berkeringat. Miku menatapku lalu meneteskan air mata.

_Apakah Akaito-sensei menolaknya?_

"A-Aku," Miku menyeka air matanya. "Aku jadian dengan sensei!" Tangannya membentuk _peace_.

"Selamat!" Kita semua menyelamati Miku.

"Kamu tidak memanggil dia sensei lagi dong!" Aku menggodanya.

"E-Eh iya, aku memanggilnya Akaito-kun…" Muka Miku memerah.

"Piko!" Neru memanggil Piko. "Siapkan _handphone_mu! Kita akan mengirim e-mail ke semua anak di sekolah!" Piko mengangguk. Mereka pun berkutat dengan _handphone _masing-masing.

"Selamat, Miku!" Len mencubit pipi kanan Miku.

"Ya, ya, ya, kuharap kau juga cepat menembak si 'dia'!" Miku mencubit pipi kiri Len.

"Itu mustahil, dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku tahu!" Len menyilangkan tangannya.

"Oh ayolah, aku tahu kau menyukai dia sejak lama! Perasaan itu harus kau sampaikan tahu!" Miku mendorong Len.

"Siapa?" Aku bertanya.

Len terdiam. "Bukan siapa-siapa, jangan percaya si Miku,"

Aku terdiam. Len terdiam. Miku terdiam. Hanya satu benda yang tidak berhenti berdering daritadi, ya, _handphone_ku.

"Halo?" Aku mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Ah, Rin, aku sudah di pintu depan tempat pertunjukanmu, kamu di mana?" Ternyata itu Kaito.

"A-Ah kami baru saja mau ke sana, tunggu aku ya?" Aku berkata pada Kaito.

Setelah mendengar kata ya dari Kaito, aku menutup _handphone_ku.

"Ah, Luka mengirimku _e-mail,_ dia sudah di depan pintu masuk," Len membuka _handphone_nya.

"Kalau gitu lebih baik kita ke sana sekarang!" Aku berjalan di depan dengan mereka semua mengikutiku dari belakang.

* * *

><p>[Miku's P.o.V.]<p>

Sekarang kita semua tengah mencari Luka dan Kaito di kerumunan depan pintu masuk mall tempat pertunjukan Rin.

_Tring! Tring! Tring!_ Sejumlah _e-mail_ masuk ke _handphone_ku. Isinya tak lain ucapan soal hubunganku dengan Akaito-sensei, ups, maksudku Akaito-kun.

_Maa, bukan saatnya memikirkan itu! Aku harus mencari seorang diva berambut merah dan pacar sahabatku berambut biru!_

"Kamu sudah menemukan mereka, Rin, Miku?" Tanya Len kepada kami berdua disaat kita bertemu setelah berpencar.

"Belum, belum," Aku menggeleng kepalaku diikuti oleh Rin. Rin pun menghela nafas dan berbalik badan.

"Ah!"

Tepat pada saat itulah kedua insan yang kita cari melihat Rin. Luka dan Kaito saling bertatapan.

"Luka-chan~ Kaito-kun~" Rin memanggil mereka berdua.

"Rin, kamu kenal Luka?" Tanya Kaito melirik Luka,

"Tentunya! Luka-chan ini Kaito, pacarku dan Kaito ini adalah Luka-chan tentunya!" Rin mengenalkan mereka berdua.

"A-Ah iya, lama tidak bertemu," Kaito menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ya… aku baru tahu kau pacarnya Rin," Luka menghindari tatapan dari Kaito.

"EEEEH? Kalian saling kenal?" Kita semua berteriak.

"Ya, dahulu kita satu SMP," Luka tersenyum aneh.

_Ada yang tidak benar…_

Luka pun menghindar dari Kaito dan berjalan ke arah Len. Kaito hanya menatapnya, seperti sebuah tatapan kesal saat Luka bersama Len.

"Le-Lebih baik kita cepat ke _backstage_," Usulku memecah suasana.

"Ah iya! Betul juga! Anu… Kaito-kun coklatmu kuberi nanti saja oke?" Rin berkata pada Kaito. Aku harap telinga Len tidak terbakar mendengar ini.

Kami pun berada di _backstage_ menunggu saat Rin dan kita tampil. Kaito dan aku diperbolehkan masuk sebagai teman Rin. Dan Luka akan menyanyi setelah Rin. Di _backstage_, Rin duduk bersama Kaito sedikit jauh dari dimana kita sisanya duduk. Rin sedang memberi coklat kepada Kaito dan Kaito pun mencium kening Rin.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa soal ini Len?" Kata Luka yang menurutku tahu juga soal Len suka Rin.

"Entahlah," Len pura-pura sibuk dengan gitarnya.

"Hey, apakah betul yang Kaito katakan waktu itu?" Tanyaku.

"Soal apa?" Tanya Len.

"Soal… uh… ciuman pertama Rin adalah dia," Kataku sedikit segan mengatakannya.

Len tertawa. "Omongannya setengah benar dan setengah salah,"

"Maksudnya?" Piko bertanya.

"Dulu aku pernah tak sengaja mencium Rin," Len sedikit memerah. "Tapi, Rin berkata lebih baik itu dianggap tidak ada soalnya kita hanya sahabat dekat."

"Begitu… secara logis kamu ciuman pertama Rin tapi kalau menurut kemauan Rin, Kaitolah yang pertama," Kata Neru masih berkutat dengan _handphone_nya. "Kalau Kaito? Apakah Rin ciuman pertamanya?"

"Entah—"

"—Kurasa bukan, lelaki seperti itu tidak akan punya yang namanya ciuman pertama di kelas 3 SMA," Luka memotong Len.

"Kau terlihat seperti mengenalnya sejak lama," Kata Len penasaran.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengenalnya disaat SMP, aku berhenti bicara dengannya setelah kejadian itu," Luka melirik Len. Len hanya menunduk.

_Ada rahasia dibalik mereka berdua…_

"Hey~ waktunya kita tampil nih!" Rin datang dan menarik tangan Neru dan Len.

"Semangat!" Aku menyemangati mereka semua dan menonton dari TV di _backstage_ bersama Kaito.

Di lagu pertama Rin mengeluarkan _single_ 'You'nya. Dimana yang bermain hanya Len dengan gitar _acoustic_nya dan Rin di bagian vocal.

"Minna-san, lagu ini akan menjadi _single_ baruku! Kuharap kalian menikmati lagu baru ciptaan sahabatku yang satu ini!" Rin berkata sambil merangkul Len. Beberapa fans Len pun berteriak senang.

Lagu You pun mulai dilantukan, diikuti lagu hello/how are you dan terakhir lagu Suki Kirai feat. Len.

[Normal's P.o.V.](Cuma bentar orz)

Sebuah sosok perempuan berambut panjang berwarna biru muda terlihat diam tidak menikmati lagu yang dilantukan Rin.

"Fufufu, tak kusangka di Jepang ada penyanyi seperti ini. Kurasa ia akan menjadi sainganku berikutnya, Kagamine Rin," Kata perempuan tersebut menampilkan seringaian gigi putihnya.

"Kau yakin dia akan menjadi rivalmu? Lebih baik kita ketemu dia setelah acara ini," Kata seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang sedari tadi bersamanya.

"Tenang… tenang… aku akan bertemu dia esok," Lagi-lagi deretan gigi putih perempuan tersebut diperlihatkan

[Back to Miku's P.o.V.]

Setelah Rin turun dari panggung, Luka pun naik dan melantunkan beberapa lagu andalannya seperti Just be friends, Interviewer, serta Leia.

"Fuwaaaaa~ terimakasih atas kerjasama kalian semua!" Rin meminum habis jus jeruk yang ia pesan.

Saat ini kami semua berada di sebuah café di dekat mall shibuya tadi. Rin mentraktir kita semua minum dan makan, termasuk Luka.

"Ah iya!" Neru merogoh-rogoh tasnya. "Ini Len! Coklat valentine!" Neru menyengir mengeluarkan coklat dibungkus rapih dengan pita kuning.

"Eh?" Len _sweatdrop_.

"Kau masih suka Len?" Tanyaku menyeruput minumanku.

Neru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentunya aku tidak menyukainya, tetapi aku masih fansnya dong!"

"Kita teman tahu! Tapi, makasih buat coklatnya, ya?" Len tersenyum. "Akan kumakan nanti."

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu menerima coklat dengan senang," Kata Piko. "Biasanya kau hanya berterimakasih dan mendiamkannya."

"Ya, biasanya setiap tahun aku hanya memakan coklat dari Rin, tapi kali ini aku akan memakan semuanya,"

"SEMUANYA?" Rin berteriak kaget. "Kamu serius Len? Kamu tidak lihat sebanyak apa coklat yang menggunung di pintu masuk tadi pagi?"

"Ya, aku berpikir kasihan kalau tidak aku makan setiap tahun. Perasaan mereka tidak akan sampai padaku sampai saat aku makan. Bisa saja diantara coklat itu, ada yang membuatnya dengan segenap hati," Len menyeruput minumannya.

"Kau terlihat mengerti soal cinta tak terbalaskan, Len~" Aku menyindir Len sambil menyikut sikunya.

"Be-Berisik…" Muka Len berubah merah. "Eh? Itu coklat buat siapa, Neru?" Len melirik tas Neru yang ada 1 coklat lagi.

Muka Neru berubah merah dan langsung mengambil tasnya. "Bukan buat siapa-siapa kok!"

"Wah, jangan-jangan ada yang Neru sukai nih~" Rin meledek Neru. "Cerita dong!"

Muka Neru kembali memerah. "Sebetulnya… kemarin setelah festival… Mikuo-senpai menembakku…"

"Selamat!" Kita semua menyelamati Neru. "Pajak jadiannya mana nih?"

"Aku pun menerimanya walau aku tidak menyukainya, aku berpikir buat apa aku terus menerus suka Len kalau dia menyukai orang lain. Jadi aku belajar mencintai Mikuo. Jaman sekarang nih, jamannya _move on_!" Neru bercerita dengan semangat. "Aku berencana untuk memberinya sepulang dari ini!"

"Coklatmu enak lho, Rin!" Kaito yang sedari tadi diam ternyata makan coklat Rin. "Seenak pemiliknya."

Muka Rin memerah. "Be-Benarkah? Len membantuku dalam membuatnya lho!"

"Iya?" Kaito melirik Len dan memakan coklat lagi. "Sayang sekali cuma aku yang diberikan."

"Rin juga memberiku coklat yang sama kok!" Len tidak mau kalah melirik Kaito.

"Oh ya? Coklat _terimakasih_?" Kaito bertanya dengan menekankan kata terimakasih.

_Kasihan Len…_

"Maa," Kaito bangkit dari kursinya. "Rin kita beli eskrim yuk!" Kaito pun pergi bersama Rin ke kasir yang berada di dalam, sedangkan kita duduk diluar, untuk memesan eskrim.

Len terdiam. "Kurasa… ini harus menjadi terakhir kalinya aku punya perasaan pada Rin,"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Len?" Aku bertanya panik. _Apa? Kenapa Len…? Kenapa?_

"Aku berpikir soal kata Neru, tidak ada gunanya aku menyukai seseorang yang sudah punya pacar, ini hanya akan menjadi sebuah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan…" Len tertawa menahan tangisnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku Len! Kau itu sahabat dekat Rin! Kau masih ada harapan!" Neru mulai sepanik aku.

"Betul Len! Jangan berhenti di sini!" Piko mulai juga.

"Aku masih menjadi sahabatnya, tapi hanya sebatas sahabatnya. Aku tidak tahu lagi—"

"—Ngomong apa kamu, Len?" Luka memotong Len dan bangkit dari kursinya. "Contohlah aku! Sampai sekarang aku tidak melepas perasaan yang sama dari saat 'itu'! Aku masih menyimpannya walau aku tahu aku tak seharusnya menyimpan perasaan tersebut! Padahal Aku…!"

Mata Len terbelalak. Semua terdiam.

_Aku tidak mengerti kata-kata Luka…_

Luka kaget tentang apa yang barusan ia katakan. "Maaf, tolong semua jangan beritahu Rin…" Luka menunduk. "Maaf, tapi banyak yang harus kukerjakan," Kemudian ia pergi.

Aku, Neru dan Piko bertatap-tatapan, Len hanya diam menunduk.

"Lho? Luka mana?" Tanya Rin yang baru saja kembali.

"Pulang. Dia ada urusan," Len berkata bohong.

Mulut Rin membentuk sebuah 'O' lalu ia duduk pada tempatnya tadi. "Ano, Len… soal _date_ aku dan Kaito nanti mungkin akan sampai makan malam, boleh kan…?"

Len menatap Rin dan tersenyum. "Tentu, hati-hati ya?"

_Len? Ia serius…?_

"E-Eh? Betul boleh?" Rin terlihat bingung.

"Mana mungkin aku melarang kebahagiaanmu, akan kuusahakan tidak tidur sebelum kamu pulang," Len kembali tersenyum. "Kaito, jaga Rin dan pulangkan dia sebelum jam 9 ya?"

Kaito pertamanya terlihat aneh lalu menyeringai. "Baiklah."

_Len tidak mungkin serius soal ini kan…?_

"Baiklah kita berangkat! Terimakasih ya buat hari ini!" Rin pergi bersama Kaito dan melambaikan tangannya.

Len bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku duluan ya? Ada yang mau kuantar?"

"Ah aku langsung ke tempat Mikuo," Kata Neru menolak.

"Aku mau langsung les," Tolak Piko juga.

"Miku?" Tanya Len menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"A-Ah! Aku mau ke tempat Akaito!" Kataku.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya," Len pergi berjalan ke arah parkiran. Semakin jauh semakin tak terlihat.

_Kuharap kau bohong soal tadi Len…_

* * *

><p>[Len P.o.V.]<p>

_Aku tidak tahu apakah aku serius atau tidak._ Intinya aku tidak bisa terus begini.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kotak pos yang penuh coklat. Kuambil satu persatu dan kubawa ke dalam.

_Apa lebih baik aku e-mail Luka soal tadi?_

* * *

><p><strong>To: TunaLukaLuka<strong>

**From: Len_BananaPrince**

**Luka, aku harap kamu tidak marah lagi. Aku mengerti aku tidak boleh berhenti menyukai Rin. Tapi tolong, lebih baik lupakan soal 'itu', masih banyak yang lebih baik dari aku kan? Aku harap kamu membalas ini.**

* * *

><p><em>Kira-kira Rin pulang jam berapa ya?<em>

**2 jam kemudian… (16.00)**

Coklat yang ke 3 dari 20 sudah kumakan. Tidak ada balasan dari Luka. Dan tentunya belum ada ketukan pintu dari Rin.

**3 jam kemudian… (19.00)**

Coklat ke 20 dari 20 sudah kumakan. Rasanya ingin memuntahkannya kembali… tapi itu jorok.

Luka kerap tidak membalas. Apa aku harus menghubungi atau menemuinya?Aku menggeleng kepalaku. Tunggu saja…

1 jam berikutnya kuhabiskan dengan mandi dan makan malam yang untungnya bukan coklat. Sekarang aku berada di balkon membaca buku kerajaan pisang sambil menikmati sebuah chiffon cake rasa coklat pisang buatanku dan segelas susu coklat pisang. Jika bukan karena ada pisangnya, aku bisa mati keracunan coklat.

_Drrrttt! Drrrtt!_

_Handphone_ku yang ku_silent_, bergetar di atas meja kayu di sampingku.

"Luka!" Aku berteriak senang melihat siapa yang menghubungiku.

"Halo?" Aku menyapanya duluan.

"Len! Maaf _handphone_ku batrenya habis, jadi aku menghubungimu lewat telepon rumahku. Aku harap kau juga tidak marah aku baru menghubungimu sekarang, hehe," Luka tertawa di seberang sana.

"Mana mungkin aku marah, justru aku takut kamu yang marah, haha, konyol ya?" Aku ikut tertawa walau terpaksa.

Luka terdiam. "Mungkin sedikit sulit melupakan 'itu'… aku harap aku bisa. Tapi kamu harus tetap menyukai Rin, oke?"

"Iya mungkin, aku tidak tahu lagi…" Aku menjawab perintah Luka.

"Semangat dong! Aku juga semangat melupakan 'itu'! Ah, aku harus pergi tidur sekarang, besok aku harus bangun pagi, aku kena bagian piket pagi," Luka berkata. Dia masih kelas 2 SMA juga kan? _Pasti sibuk…_

"Ah iya, _oyasumi,_ aku masih harus menunggu Rin," Ucapku.

"_Oyasumi_ Len, belum pulang ya? Oiya katakan padanya besok ada pemotretan pulang sekolah oke?" Pesan Luka.

"Baiklah, _oyasumi_," Aku berkata lagi menutup _handphone_ku.

"Len!"

"R-Rin! Kenapa tiba-tiba sih?" Aku kaget karena tiba-tiba Rin memanggilku.

"Kamu bicara dengan siapa barusan?" Rin bertanya sembari duduk di kursi sebelahku.

"Luka, katanya besok kamu ada pemotretan setelah pulang sekolah," Jelasku.

"Hee? Baiklah~" Rin menyanggupi. "Ano… Len…"

"Apa?"

"Tadi… aku…" Rin berkata gugup. "Jangan marah ya?"

"Ya, ya, ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Tadi media menemukan aku dan Kaito sedang jalan berdua…" Rin menunduk.

Aku hampir memuntahkan seluruh isi minuman yang baru kuseruput tadi. "APA? Kau tahu kan apa yang bakal terjadi? Sudah pasti berita itu akan ada di halaman depan koran esok! Belum lagi TV! Kamu mengerti kan apa yang terjadi bila seorang artis di _gossip_kan berpacaran?" Aku memarahi Rin.

Rin terlihat takut. Air matanya menetes perlahan. "Maafkan aku Len…"

Aku menghela nafas dan memeluknya. "Maaf, aku akan melindungimu dari pers mulai besok dan selamanya."

"Maaf Len… ini kesalahanku tapi kamu juga harus menanggungnya…" Air mata Rin bertambah deras di pelukanku.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah berjanji pada Ayahmu, bukan?" Kataku pelan. "Kamu pasti lelah, cepat tidur ya?"

Rin mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya.

_Sulit untuk memberhentikan perasaan ini…_

* * *

><p>[Rin's P.o.V.]<p>

**Esoknya…**

Aku merasa makin tidak enak pada Len saat melihatnya bermuka frustasi memandang koran pagi ini. Betul kata Len, mulai dari halaman awal koran, berita pagi TV dan radio, hingga wartawan di depan rumah.

"Len…" Aku menyapanya.

"Ah Rin, tidak usah khawatir," Len memasang muka tenangnya. _Aku tahu ia kesulitan_.

"Maaf—"

"—Berangkat sekolah yuk?" Potong Len. Aku mengangguk.

.

.

Benar-benar mengganggu… wartawannya sangat mengganggu. Tidak di depan rumah tadi pagi, di perjalanan ke sekolah, di sekolah, hingga perjalanan ke studio. Len melindungiku dari semuanya. Hanya maaf dan terimakasih yang bisa kusampaikan padanya. Maa, sekarang aku sudah di studio bersiap untuk foto bersama Luka.

"Luka bilang di _e-mail_ katanya lantai 10," Len memberitahuku saat kita memasuki lift.

Sesampai kita di lantai 10, kita langsung mencari ruangannya. Di tengah perjalanan, kami melihat dua orang yang terlihat seperti orang dari luar negri. Yang satu perempuan berparas cantik dan satu lagi seorang lelaki yang terlihat aneh.

"Ah~ kau pasti Kagamine Rin?" Kata perempuan berambut biru muda itu.

"I-Iya…" Aku menjawab dengan aneh.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu juga! Senang bertemu denganmu!" Perempuan itu dengan senangnya menjabat tanganku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Rin-san," Lelaki yang dibelakangnya tersenyum padaku. Matanya kirinya diperban.

"Ah iya…" Aku tersenyum aneh. Aku melihat Len yang hanya terlihat bingung melihat sang perempuan.

"Nyanyianmu waktu di mall Shibuya kemarin bagus lho!" Si perempuan memujiku.

"Ah terimaka—"

"—Tapi aku jauh lebih baik," Potong perempuan itu dengan sebuah senyum licik. _Eh?_

"Rin!" Luka datang dari jauh mendekati kita. "Rupanya kamu sudah bertemu dengan pasangan foto kita nanti! Dia model dari Paris, juga merupakan penyanyi internasional, pemenang suara perempuan terbagus VOCALOID _awards_ tahun lalu, dia adalah—"

_Model dan penyanyi internasional?_

"—Biar aku saja yang mengenalkan diriku pada Rin-san~" Potong perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Namaku—"

**~To Be Continued~**

_Siapakah perempuan itu? Apa perannya? Apakah masalah diantara Len dan Luka? Lebih pentingnya, _

_**Akankah Len berhenti menyukai Rin?**_

* * *

><p>Gomenasaaaaaaaai ini pendek banget TvT TvT mau nangis aja lol udah pendek, lama update pula, terus ending barusan lololololol gue gabecus abis…<p>

Arichuuuuuuuuuuw~ terimakaashiiieeey lagi udah mau ngecekin typo inii xD awawawawawaw~

Engga banyak bacot deh… aye udah ngantuk lol betewe hayooo udah bisa nebak belom siapa yang perempuan sama laki laki tadi? :3 keduanya dari Vocaloid 3 lho~ xD kalo yang laki sih pasti ketauan siapa… yang perempuan? Haha coba cantumin tebakan kalian di review~

Mau ngomong apa ya… yaudalaya mungkin ini pendek aja TvT

Go Follow twitter ane reinyuuji xD and mention for followback~

Next Update is… [Bloody Night] Chap. 2 di profilenya Arisu Hirasaki! Go read it guys ;3

Oiyaaaa, semangat yaa buat senpai senpai yang US~ kita cuman bisa libur dirumah lol

Akhir kata… review kalian ditunggu~

**Review kalian adalah semangatku!**


End file.
